Don't Worry, I'm Here
by IZ Techz IZ
Summary: We see the feisty battle between a depressed Zorua and a pampered Vulpix. They fight over their trainer daily with him having to deal with the roughest parts. how will they cope? (lemons & specie changes in later chapters). [earlier chapters are being updated to 1.5 format]
1. Chapter 1 - And So It Begins

**Techz: Welcome to another series that will run alongside NRNR and will feature two starkly different but lovable characters. I hope you enjoy.**

Zoe woke calmly, her figure lay sprawled out over the entirety of her bed. Restless is one way her sleeping could be described, covers in a ball and her pillow had been discarded to one side. She yawned a bare-fanged breath as she came to. Her hands came up to rub the red edges of her eyes before she slid out from under the covers and out of bed. The vixen casually strolled to the bathroom, her slim form swaying slightly with each of her steps, bushy tail doing its own boogie. She wore nothing save for a pair of black panties (which, considering the colour of the anthro, was failing at obscuring her) as she gazed at the full body mirror.

Zoe couldn't help but try to admire herself in the mirror. She was moderately curvy, her eyes could calm the worst of storms with a fierce and intense sky blue and she had a deep dark crimson to highlight her facial features. Despite this, she lacked what Natasha, the image obsessive Vulpix, had in bust. Is this British slang? If it is I won't touch it. I just don't know. I've never seen it used in that context. The dark fox cupped her chest and sighed.

Zoe trudged out of the bathroom, unable to look at herself any longer and with a frown etched across her face, she slipped on yesterday's black shorts with accompanying tank top before heading down to lay on the living room couch.

"At least the leather will be nice and cool. He might also be sitting on it which means I might be able to steal a cuddle…"

The Zorua smiled a little as she padded down each step of the stairs but instantly ceased when she spotted both Natasha and Max about to head out. Zoe's smile was obliterated along with any hopes of being alone with Max. It was all Natasha's fault.

Natasha was an anthropomorphic Vulpix with everything going for her. She was young and an eye candy that made rare candy look worthless. Natasha was an illustrious combination of orange and browns, velvet tails swished above her glorious rump, and last of all, her ample bust that seemed to be just the right size to fit into the curvature of a grope. Natasha would always wear tight or revealing clothing and is known to be incredibly self-centred. The vulpine thought herself to be above others… save for Max.

Max, on the other hand, was Zoe and Natasha cause of conflict. He was a medium build, not incredibly strong but still a force to be reckoned with. He had pulled his weight in the acting profession and had been granted some of the highest academic awards in performing. Max worked in the entertainment industry and worked for a large TV producer that made some of the best shows out there, Zoe's favourite being, of course, a show based on the story in which some scientist goes into a new world and falls in love with a Zoroark.

As you can imagine, this gave Zoe some bleak hope for her future. She could remember the scene perfectly: Max strolling in after saving the illusion fox, scooping up the Zoroark, and leaning in to where he kisses her. The heart-melting moment where they whisper their 'I love you's. Zoe felt that it was aimed at her. If not directly then subliminally.

Max may be naturally gifted in conveying emotions but not when it comes to taking a hint. He was oblivious to the topic that his two girls of his fought over. It was like he lived in some movie or novel. He was yet to figure them out.

"Umm… Earth to Zoe, you there?"

Max was hovering in front of Zoe and waving a hand in front of her nose. He accidentally bopped her snout and that set her off in a sneezing fit. Max said his apologies but Natasha tried to but in and used this break in the conversation to explain her plan, the one that didn't involve the Zorua anthro:

"Krispy Kreme has recently announced their new batter recipe and I must simply try one! Max and I are heading out straight away while the day is still young. We were hoping that you could man fort and stay here."

Zoe had calmed from her incessant sneezing episode as Natasha had finished her statement of the popular doughnut shop that was the craze right now. Max chipped in with his smooth and calculated voice that soothed both canines, planting a hand on Natasha's head and giving her a quick pet. He accompanied it with a tutting at Natasha's attempt to ditch the dark fox.

"I was going to drive Natasha to the shopping mall and I'm wondering if you would like to come too, Zoe?"

It seemed like a good day from a first glance out the window that Zoe could be bothered to open earlier this morning and other than the of fresh clothing, Zoe had no reason to stay indoors.

"I really don't feel like going out right now. I'm just up and I have this splitting headache and…"

Natasha wasn't going to miss the opportunity to strike her opponent while she was down. The Vulpix put on an innocent smile before interjecting the young vixen, changing her original plan in favour of letting Zoe tag silently and painfully along.

"Non-sense, you look fine darling. Grab a coat to hide that toothpaste stain and some boots and we can go. You may not be presentable but it's the best I've seen you so far."

Zoe hadn't noticed the embarrassingly large white stain that sat on the left side of her collar fur.

'Well, today's been crap so far.' She thought to herself. Zoe didn't really care but Max probably would so…

Max looked between the two. He could tell that they were at each other's throats and he didn't want to add any fuel to the fire, he had to stop this mini fight before things escalated.

"Natasha, leave her alone, she can do whatever she wants." He turned to Zoe.

"do what you want but I have to know if you are staying or going." He asked with a genuine concern as to what Zoe wanted to do.

The Zorua looked at the mildly concerned Max and then over to the grinning cow standing behind him. Zoe thought it over for a minute and thought that maybe a little fresh air couldn't be all that bad for her.

"Fine. I'll go. Just give me five minutes."

The trio had assembled in the small Mercedes that Max owned. Natasha had adjusted her hair for the millionth time this morning and set her heated seat onto medium. The Vulpix was actually displeased by the fact Zoe was coming on her own free will. Natasha had planned to depress the poor thing until Zoe either stayed at home in a sulky mood all day or was forced to be dragged around like a plush toy but no. Natasha had wanted to spend time with Max alone, share some food and maybe even a…

The door to the car slammed shut and the sulking form slouched into the rear seat. A large black hoodie now covering Zoe and large camouflage army boots were fastened onto her feet. Max inspected both the sullen and charismatic canines before asking the obvious.

"I think we are all ready to go now. Right?"

A yes and a small meh saw the car depart and head on its merry way, the road surface making way to the silent vehicle as it crunched against the tarmac. Everyone stared out of their respective windows as the small tune of the radio filled the car.

'Today is going to be a long one thanks to that cut-throat cow' Zoe concluded as the car found the main road, the vehicle picking up speed as it was headed to its destination.

 **[Updated to Ver1.5]**


	2. Chapter 2 - Through The Head

**Techz: I don't think anyone has an opinion anymore. I ask you if you like it and only one person speaks up. I will go ahead and start the series anyway. JUST TRY TO STOP ME NOW!**

Natasha had picked up one of her tails and was inspecting the comb finish. 'Hmm, Zoey is even more depressed than usual. There is definitely something still bothering her. I don't know but I hope she's coping…'

"Right guys, get ready cause were only stopping at one shop.

Max had declared the plan, both morphs nodnodding their heads in what appeared to be a mutual agreement. A rare and assuring sign that let Max know that there wasn't going to be another scene like last time Zoe teased Natasha. He looked at Natasha who was looking back at him with her ember eyes. She quickly left the car to hide her face, it having heated up and become shaded bright pink. Max turned in his seat to see Zoe picking some dust particle off her left side shirt and flicking it away. Zoe looked up to see Max staring at her top, moreover her bosom.

"Perv!"

123

They were all out the car and in the parking lot. Natasha stuck by Max's left and would take a glance at him at regular intervals. Max was busy trying to cross road after road safely to notice any signs. He weaved around a car and made his way around another. Zoe was behind them both in her army like attire, looking sceptically at anyone within a ten-meter radius.

Zoe _hated_ people. She found them weird with their bad habits. And the ones that go out their way to make others miserable, others lives miserable, hers miserable. They all deserve to rot in hell. She had never told anyone of the tragic events before max took her in. Max had been the exception to her paranoia and prejudice. Once the unspeakable was over and Zoe had lost faith in humanity, she shut herself off from the world. Max had found her by sheer chance and had taken her in. She had placed a lot of faith in him. Max was Zoe's savior and she wanted to mean something to him like he was to her but for now, she would try to protect him from anything that threatened or imposed even a scratch to Max.

Zoe slid over the boot of the car and fell in behind the pair again. Her stride was stiff and her face emotionless. Natasha on the other hand was trying to make small talk with Max, flicking her tails as she went.

"What delectable treat are you planning on testing today Max?"

"Hmm… I'm not sure. I will probably decide when we get there."

Natasha was unsatisfied with his answer and so tried a different question that was a little more… person.

"I do believe that they have a chocolate covered one or one that's been finely caramel coated with chocolate chips on top. Which one of the two would you pick first?"

Max thought for a second, Natasha finally getting an answer.

"I heard that they have the classic cinnamon. I might try that one."

Natasha rolled her eyes as she once again was foiled by his stupidity. It was a simple question really.

They entered the mall and made their way through bustling crowds, people dotted randomly as if this was the only place in the world that they could be. The trio weaved in and out of traffic and soon enough they had made it past the crying children, poorly trained vendors and an overpopulated arcade. Natasha was glancing into every window of every cloth shop. Imagining what each dress would look like on herself. Zoe had spotted a shoot' 'em up in the arcade and had become increasingly weary, the two people playing were co-operating in a timely and planned manner. Zoe turned away and continued on.

The que was long but surely enough, the three found themselves waiting between the Krispy Kreme revival enthusiasts.

"Hey, Zoe?"

The Zorua morph looked at Max with an inquisitive look. Her face was adorable but her frown got to him.

"What flavor are you getting?

Max let Zoe think and so asked Natasha meanwhile.

"You're getting caramel, right?

She nodded enthusiastically. Max was content with her choice and went back to the indecisive Zorua.

"I will probably have choco…"

"FREEZE, EVERYBODY ON THE FUCKING GROUND, NOW!"

A pissed off man bearing what looked like a semi-automatic rifle and wearing a poorly constructed heist mask, now had the store at gunpoint. There were whimpers of panic as most ducked to the floors and some outside the shop fleeing from the hostage situation. This was clearly a robbery.

"NOBODY FUCKING MOVES OR I WILL BLOW OUT ALL YOUR FUCKING BRAINS!"

Max had taken himself, Zoe and Natasha to a crouching position. The human and Vulpix were coward next to each other as the Zorua stayed statue still on the ground in a crouch of her own.

The man with the rifle had gotten a small bag and was collecting wallets from a table of poor victims. One man who looked rather tough had said something against the gunner and was asking him why he was doing this.

"JUST HURRY UP AND PUT THE FUCKING WALLET IN THE BAG OR IT'S BYE BYE FOR YOU!"

The man in question said his final word, angered he told the gunner:

"No"

*Bang*

The man fell back in his seat. He had been shot from point blank in the head. The gunner smiled wickedly and looked around with his sadistic joy. Blood had started pooling on the floor of the place and this was enough to set her off.

"AND THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS TO HEROES!"

Collective crying and the prayers of some masked the Zorua's actions. Zoe slid her hand onto the front of the glass counter she was against. She now had a plan of action. First: if she timed this right, then she could jump up and grab the ball point pen atop the display between the murderers checking. Zoe counted. 'one… two…' The evil, masked being moved to the next table. A few watched as the Zorua stood and then sat again.

Zoe now bore the pen. Now to execute the next stage of her plan.

"ALRIGHT, HURRY THIS UP FUCKTARDS. I WANNA BE HOME FOR YOUR MOTHERS COOKING!"

Zoe had shuffled a foot's worth and stopped before the man spun round once more. He turned back to the table to collect wallets. Max whispered to Zoe in a hushed yet worried tone, spotting the young vixen move away from him.

"What do you think you are doing?! He will kill you!"

Zoe whispered her next statement, to herself more than him

"Then I will die trying to protect those who I care about."

Zoe turned forward again in order to complete her mission. Max couldn't call out or grab her. The risk was too great.

Zoe waved to a group of mourning people in the far back corner of the room. One's attention was caught and after a few seconds of letting the crazy psycho scan the room, they looked at one another. Zoe motioned herself as crying and then motioned up. She had a finger man walk across her palm, point at them before showing the pen, pointing to herself and making a subtle stabbing motion.

The woman had turned to her friends and by a sick twist of fate had made themselves a target in order for the plan to work. The man with the gun was emptying a cash register when he heard wailing and crying double, ringing in his ears and stunting his concentration. The man walked over to the group of people at the table. The gunner held the riffle up and fired a single round into the ceiling. Plaster board showers the table, leaving foul dust in the wake of everyone crying. It was sickening to watch.

"WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU LITTLE SHITS, CAN'T YOU SEE I'M BUSY!"

Zoe was so close, she had stood up and creeped along the floor silently. She held the pen firmly with intent to harm. She rolled the pen around her fingers uneasily with full knowledge of what monstrosity she was about to commit. Seven steps to close the gap. All she had to do was… Her plans were foiled as one of her boots squeaked against the ground, echoing through the now lifeless shop. This was it, one sound, one chance to live, a million to die.

Zoe rushed forwards and came closer, the man tried to spin around but was speechless as his voice box was pierced with the writing implement. Zoe then punched his chest which caused him to drop the rifle, the dull weapon clattering as it hit the floor. Max watched in both awe and disgust as the man slumped to the floor over his rifle. His throat had become a blue and red fountain as the pen snapped in two. Zoe now stood over the corpse of the fallen as blood stained her tank top.

People in the place generally rejoiced at their savior but as soon as the real danger was over Zoe left.

Max and Natasha both stood speechless at what had just happened. A selfless murder to save lives. Neither knew Zoe to be capable of hurting someone never mind taking a life.

Zoe trudged through the empty mall. She dropped the remaining, bloody pen as tears streamed down her face. She banked sharply to the right and made her way to a door marked 'bathroom.' She was crushed by what she had done. What did he think of her now? Savage? Carnivorous? She didn't know anymore.

Natasha had been with Max as they stood without a single word joining the freshly painted floor. Max started in a run, breaking into a full sprint following the trail of blood that was left at regular intervals. Max spotted the pen that had mixed into a pool of red and black. He had to find Zoe and fast.

He arrived at the toilet doors and walked right in, disregarding any competition that the sign stating 'female' could socially imposed. He burst in to the roaring silence that the bathroom held. Stalls lined the back wall, from which raptured breath could be heard behind a single closed door.

"Zoe?"

Nothing. The room fell silent except for the ringing in his ears. He waited for a full minute before he heard a sniffle. He strode to the door and placed a hand on it. Max sighed before asking in a calm and collected fashion.

"Zoe. Please open the door."

"No! Go away!"

"Zoe… Please let me in."

Yet again with the silent alarm in Max's head. A small click let Max in to see her. She sat on the seat, looking up through worried eyes as she hid her face between crossed arm, on her knees. She looked both anxious yet expectantly as his gaze bore down on her.

Max held his arms out and Zoe jumped up and held him close in his loving embrace. She wept into his shoulder as he held her firmly. He wanted to let her know that he was here for her. Zoe cried. Like the first time they met. He was her shoulder to cry on in such an empty and vast world. She felt complete with him but still desired more. She just couldn't tell him. Max let out a breath that riddled.

"Shh… Don't worry, I'm here."

 **Techz: There. Another chapter. Please comment and follow to let me had an accurate idea of who's reading this. If you don't have an account, then literally comment that you are following. Thank you for reading another chapter of DWIH. See you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Can We Just Cuddle?

**Techz: Here we are again for another chapter of this tale portraying the desperate struggles of mentally shattered and personally insecure people. Now let's all secretly judge them while enjoying the story.**

* * *

Max and Zoe both walked out the bathroom, the Zorua now surrounded by Max's coat, as they both made their way to the exit. Natasha made her way towards the two and did something she rarely does, staying silent as she matches the other two's pace. Zoe sniffled a little but was instantly reminded of her saviour's presence. She took another deep breath to soak in as much of his scent laced jacket as possible. He held her a little closer as a form of closure to the recent events.

The place seemed as vacant as Zoe's mind as they made a b-line for the exit. They passed the scene of the accident, some eye witnesses still remaining, one even pointed out the three to the officer questioning them. The tall and slim built officer quickly thanked the group before catching up with the slowly fleeing trio.

"Hey."

The group kept going without much acknowledgement.

"Excuse me."

The officer had become highly unamused by the attitude of the group. Max promptly paused and looked at the man. Right now Max just wanted to go home for the sake of Zoe.

"I'm sure you're really busy but could I leave you my number and we discuss this tomorrow? I really don't mean to be rude but we're all kind of shaken up after those events."

The blue suited figure nodded and max told him the number. Max was promptly thanked before focusing back on the dark fox who had begun shivering by the thought of being over a tenth of a meter away from himself. Max held Zoe once more with her immediately moving into his hold. Natasha just trudged behind the two with crossed arms. She couldn't help but feel jealous of the attention.

* * *

 **One long uneventful car journey later – back at the house**

* * *

The house was dark before it was invaded by the three individuals as they went to tend to their own business. Natasha had gone to prepare some sort of food following the diversion from the original idea of snacks. Max was about to join the kitsune but stopped to make sure of one last thing.

"Hey, Zoe…"

The Zorua was already halfway up the stairs before she was called out.

"…I'm here if you need anything. Don't hesitate to ask. Ok?"

Max watched as she managed a small half-hearted smile. Zoe continued upstairs and max went to join Natasha. The bronze canine had started making a simple dish of spaghetti. Easy cook and easy clean up. Max took set of cutlery and had lifted some glasses out of a cupboard, moving to the living room to set out each place in front of the T.V.

Natasha took this opportunity to whip out her phone. She tinkered with its screen before holding it up and taking a selfie of herself and the boiling pot of pasta. She had a big cheesy grin as she heard the small click but was soon replaced with a worried look as she went back to using her phone. Natasha started flicking through filters to find one that would suit the picture the most.

Natasha had an online fan base consisting of over five hundred thousand individuals and it was still growing… but something was still missing. Through her smiles and gorgeous photos came the truth behind a socially accepted but individually insecure being. She had long forgotten her own definition of beautiful and was constantly enveloped in a blog about how to look pretty or the latest trends when she was alone. Max didn't know about her internet spectacle or how she was somewhat famous.

"Hey Natasha…"

The Vulpix stuffed the phone in her pocket with haste.

"…I was wondering how long dinner would be?"

"Hmm. possibly between five and ten minutes if I am to guess correctly."

"Cool, I'm going to check on Zoe. Make sure she's fine."

Natasha felt the void move in to replace Max as he left. Many of her followers would comment about how she would be the perfect partner and some would go on about how they wanted to hook up with the youthful Vulpix. Max on the other hand, just completely ignored her. Ever since Zoe had arrived a week ago, Max had shifted his attention to the adopted dark-type and now a zealous and confused Natasha remained. What did she do wrong?

Max had found Zoe's bloodied clothes in the washing hamper at the top of the landing. He also heard the rushing of a shower and assumed that some of the vital fluids had struck not only her clothing but also herself. Max moved to his own room across from the shower and silently waited for the right time to catch her as she came out the shower.

Five minutes went by before the shower shut off and the residual drops could be heard. Another minute saw the lock for the bathroom slide open and with a creaking, the Anthro emerged in nothing but a pair of panties and a towel around her upper section, covering her modest cleavage. Zoe had tried to shuffle her tear stained face to her room in a fashion as to not be heard but winced as Max's bedroom door swivelled to reveal the man himself who was in a more casual attire than that of earlier as he now wore light joggers and a vest.

Zoe was glad for the thick amounts of fur of her face as it lit up underneath. She knew that he wanted to talk but wasn't going to force her to. She tried to make it as painless as possible. Going to her room would avoid any awkwardness altogether.

Max just stood there as Zoe strode across the hall and went towards her own room that was both the furthest away room and the most isolated of them all. I his mind he concluded not to call out her name but his mouth jumped in.

"Zoe."

She paused. Zoe had no idea what to do. She wanted to ignore him and continue on but that would be cruel. Zoe stood still and without turning or moving answered:

"Eeyes?"

Tension built as Zoe held the towel tighter. Of all the things she hated, confrontation was high up on the list, really high up.

"Could we talk. I mean not out here, unless you want to but maybe in your room?"

Max looked down the stairs as if Natasha would be there to say something but no. The Vulpix was still out of earshot. Zoe got what Max was worried about and so tittered on whether to let him in. She secretly liked the idea of it just being herself and Max talking but felt as if it was taking things too far as she only had a towel around her. Everyone has things to hide, even adorable vixens.

"… I guess so."

Zoe continued to walk to her room, her ears folding back as she was slightly nervous. Max could sense that Zoe was still clinging on to her shy, nervous and paranoid self. Max couldn't help but feel sorry that it had been his own species that had scarred the charm and charisma out of her. It sometimes broke through but otherwise would stay buried behind earphones, black tank tops and army boots. Sometimes Max sought out to make Zoe happy just for the chance to see her smile. If she was happy then so was he.

He could try to hide it but deep down he had this… interest. It drove him to see her more beautiful qualities buried under her fake identity. Although, try as he might, Max had the feeling that Zoe was beyond the point of no return and that she would never reciprocate his… passion. One he had developed without realising it.

Zoe was captured in deep thought as she pushed the ajar door open with her foot. Her room was the typical late teen bedroom with various clothes scattered around and a general controlled chaos of things. Max made his way to the bed and sat at the foot while Zoe grabbed some clothes from a closet with her free hand and then in a secretive fashion moved in front of the full body mirror.

"Umm… Max could you…"

Max blushed and quickly covered his eyes as he realised that she needed to change.

"There you go. A second's privacy for you."

Zoe glared to make sure he wasn't peaking and when she was satisfied she turned away. Max sat there innocently as she audibly dropped the towel. Zoe looked at her form once more in the mirror.

Perfect hourglass figure, nice shapely hips but as her eyes trailed lower past her waist and to her legs. She hastily put on the underwear and then stepped in and pulled up a pair of joggers. She wasn't proud of what was down there. A leftover war scar that would remind her why she would never be with anyone. Not even Max.

Speaking of Max, he was sat on the bed with a face that could challenge a beetroot in a red competition as his face was lit like a setting sun. he may not have seen the front but he sure as anything got more than he bargained for when he decided to chance a peak. She never spotted him and so he wiped his nose of the trickle of blood and continued to keep his eyes covered.

Zoe had now finished her dressing and was now ready for casual convo or whatever Max was going to discuss. She noticed his red face and so decided to do the 'play of innocence'.

Max felt his hands being peeled away and sure enough the Zorua had pulled them away and around her shoulders. She sat on his lap before leaning into the crook of her neck, her shorter height being ever so handy, before cuddling his waist and pressing her figure against him in a hug that was seriously tipping the adorable scale for Max. Zoe inched in as far as she could go before whispering to him.

"So… whatcha wanna talk about?"

Max just melted into the hug before replying in a soft and equally as quiet volume.

"I was just wondering if everything was alright with you. You seemed kind of upset after the mall event and I'm just making sure that you're not hurt or anything."

Zoe sighed and smiled as Max started to gently rock the vixen side to side gently.

"No. I'm fine… b-but thanks for asking."

Max also smiled, hearing that Zoe was unscathed and more importantly happy as she sat in his hold.

"Zoe. If there is anything you need anything you can tell me. You know that right?"

The Zorua nodded into Max's neck as she went to say something but paused. She thought for a bit before finally making her request.

"Can we just cuddle?"

Max let out a light chuckle and swivelled backwards and Zoe went with him. He now lay on his back with Zoe cuddled onto his chest.

They lay there for a good while. Max had started to think about both Zoe and Natasha. He secretly found them both attractive, Zoe with her character and Natasha with her beauty. He didn't know how to pick between them.

Max let out a deep breath while he held the Zorua in his arms. She would, with closed eyes, shuffle around and rub her face on his clothes. She was lulling to sleep as she took one more deep breath. He smelt amazing as she melted into the abyss that engulfs the mind at night. The dark fox had fallen asleep atop his chest and it took him a minute to realise. Zoe was now at peace as she rested her tired mind.

Max was perfectly still as he revised his thoughts. Zoe had been accepted by Max when a friend came forth with the news of a poor Zorua who was petrified of everyone after she had been recovered from a raid of an underground organisation. Where others had seen a victim, Max had seen a delicate being who really could use some company rather than being thrown around orphanages until…

Her parents could be reunited with her.

That was another condition of the contract he had to sign as a 'caretaker'. If her real parents stepped forth then they could rightfully take her back by law. He knew it sounded really, really cruel but a part of him… wanted her to remain with him. She had only been with him for a week and a bit but already he had grown attached to the illusionary dark type that was sprawled across him.

A creaking door caused Max to look up to see the same bronze vulpine that he had been raised with at the door. She signalled that the diner was done and briskly left. she seemed hasty as she closed the door.

As she left Natasha's face became filled with pain and jealousy. This person had walked in and ruined her smooth sailing into the pool of Max's heart. The Zorua had accomplished more in a week than she had over the course of a decade. She had to severely step her game up or she would be pushed overboard but for now she would sit patiently at the side-line and wait for the perfect opportunity to win him back.

* * *

 **Techz: There you go. Another chapter of DWIH. I'm still not quite convinc** **ed about the true popularity but I am going to continue it until the end. I hope you enjoy this cautionary tale of emotion and fur!**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Awful Truth

Zoe gently opened her eyes and yawned. She could tell that it was the evening by the open window that was lit up by only a bedside lamp. Zoe tried to move but soon found her hand propped against the form of Max's sleeping body. Zoe couldn't help but blush as she lay her head once more on his chest. The young fox felt giddy by the sheer proximity that she was to him. Zoe lay there for a while, her head rose and dipped with Max's shallow breaths.

Max soon woke up. It had only been the better part of half an hour but to both the human and the Zorua it felt as if forever had just ended leaving Max refreshed and Zoe a little disappointed.

"Hey Zoe…"

She perks her ears towards him before looking him straight in the eyes.

"Mmhmm?"

"I'm kinda hungry. Shall we see what Natasha has made us?"

Zoe silently protested when she held her face to his cheat and wrapped her arms around him. She held on tightly in the hope that he won't get up.

Max sighed as the Anthro gripped his back and whined a little. Max embraced Zoe tightly before getting up, rolling into a seating position. Zoe only held on tighter and wrapped her legs around his back too.

"C'mon Zoe. Are you going to get up or do I have to carry you?"

"No. I don't wanna go. I was enjoying doing nothing."

Max grinned as the Vixen held on for dear life. Max stood on his feet with Zoe still attached to himself.

"How about, if you come down and get something to eat, we can come back up afterwards and continue with your hug?"

This got Zoe thinking for a bit before she looked up from her position.

"Fine but you're still carrying me."

Max sighed and took his first step. The young fox was lighter that she appeared and for a Zorua, she already looked pretty light. Zoe closed her eyes and focused on Max's heartbeat. She could fall back to sleep any moment now.

Max had slowly trudged his way across the landing, down the stairs and to the living room where he tried to deposit Zoe on the three seated sofa. Max let go of Zoe while facing the seating.

Zoe fell on the sofa with a fwoosh as she sank into the upholstery. She took a second to adjust to her surroundings before finding Max to have left for the kitchen. All the poor canine could do was pout as she sat by her lonesome self.

Max swung the fridge door open to find a tub of spaghetti with sauce. There was only enough for one person…

"Hey Zoe. Do you mind if we share the spaghetti?"

The Zorua rolled her eyes before calling through.

"What did you plan to do? Bring two forks?"

"Your right, it'll be ready in a minute."

Max felt daft for not having thought the whole thing through. He waited for the dinger and lifted out the steaming tub. He grabbed two forks and went through to the living room. Zoe had switched on the smart T.V. and was watching some game grouches let's play of portal conversion.

"Stan. No! You're doing it wrong… No! Damnit, put the blue one over there…"

Max sat down next to Zoe who was glued to her twotube video. Max handed her a fork which she gladly took. She waited for a plate of pasta but it never came. Instead Max held the single tub of noodle goodness between them. Zoe's face lit up immensely as the thought of sharing food with Max was somewhat unexpected and caught her off guard.

"W… We're sharing?"

Max looked from the idiot box to the curious late teen. He slurped up a trail of pasta and with a impeded lisp thanks to the mass of spaghetti in his cheeks spoke.

"Eeyup. Ish there shomething wrong?"

Zoe looked on with a nervous smile. She had gotten attached to Max and the whole scenario of sharing dinner with him… That's what couples do… right?

Zoe lifted the fork to the Tupperware dish. With a light jab she had successfully gotten a forkful of the wiggles. While she lifted them to her mouth a small amount sloped from the utensil and hurtled down to her pink shirt.

Max' hand shot out and caught the flying spaghetti monster before it could permanently stain her top. Max took the spaghetti and put it back in the dish.

"Next time try more manageable amountsh."

Zoe's face was a picture as she sat there motionless. He hadn't registered his hand on her lap when he swiftly tugged the projectile out of the air. Zoe felt both flustered and a little scared. It reminded Zoe of the past… The days when the men would…

"Zoe… You all right."

The Zorua had folded her ears back and was now hugging her knees. She sniffed in her growing anguish as to stop Max from seeing her pain.

"I'm going… to go back to bed."

Zoe got up and ran to the kitchen. Max could hear the forks clattering as it was hastily thrown in the sink. Zoe power walked back through the lounge and up the stairs. Tears we're streaming down her face.

"Zoe… Ugh…"

Max sighed as he realised that he may have upset the delicate and sensitive vixen that he had taken in. She would sometimes burst into depression episodes on occasion but they had been decreasing in frequency and this, to Max, was a sign of improvement even if it didn't initially seem like it.

Max finished his mouths worth of food before placing the dish down. As much as she was making progress, it was still painful for both of them to endure. Max jogged quietly up the stairs and along to Zoe's room. Soft cries of guilt left the door as Max approached.

"Hey Zoe… Could I be allowed to enter?"

"No! Fuck off!"

There was a pause as the crying stopped. Max stood in deadly silence before the truth came out.

"Y-yes… you can if you like."

Max grabbed the door handle but paused. He took a deep breath and then entered. The bed had been stripped and all the duvet and covers had been piled on the floor. Zoe could be seen lying in the pile in the foetal position. Tears stained her red eye mark as she clung onto the immediate cloth in front of her. She looked up at him.

Max flashed her a smile as he approached the bundle of linen and fur. Max thought for a moment. They don't exactly write instructional booklets for emotionally damaged and mentally scarred balls of adorable Zorua but Max would persevere.

"Can I join you?"

Zoe simply shifted to one side to leave a decent gap for the human.

"Looks like the investment into super soft mattresses payed off, huh."

Max joked as he shifted into a comfortable position. Zoe let out a smile but was swiftly overcome by grief once more. They both just lay there for a bit.

"So… do you feel up to sharing what's got you down all of a sudden. You know I don't like seeing you like this."

Zoe didn't respond, awkwardly avoiding eye contact as she would with all other confrontations in the past.

"You know what. I won't pressure you into anything. You can tell me…"

"Wait… I don't know… I want to say it but… I'm a-afraid that…"

Zoe looked to her hands which were both interlinked. She was visibly shaking with worry as she tried to muster the rest of her sentence.

"...that -you won't… s-see me the s-same anymore..."

Zoe streamed two more tears as she thought about her life. Why was she still here? They should have killed her already…

A soft hushing was spoken by Max as he hugged Zoe for all she was worth. It was a little strange for them both considering their proximity and their untold feelings but in the end the gesture was much needed. Zoe cried into Max's shoulder as she attempted to calm herself from the reality she once lived in.

"Zoe... I could never see you any different than you are now. You are sweet, strong and sensitive. You have faced fears and have triumphed over them... You are the most powerful person I know and for that I cannot even judge you. No matter what you do, you will always be my friend."

Zoe could only listen to Max's revelation. He was right. She had faced most people's worst nightmare and had come out alive but still… she would be forever marked and mentally damaged by those years.

"…ok… H… Here I g-go…"

* * *

 **Flashback – 7 years prior**

* * *

A young girl is approached by a much older man. The room is disheveled and there's stains on the walls, more so at the lone mattress in the corner.

"Come here bitch!"

The small dark haired and pale faced girl clung on to a Riolu plush for dear life. This man was the worst of them all. The others would only go for a few rounds until she was raw but him…

He enjoyed every second of her cries.

The toy was discarded from the child's clutches and fell to the floor. Silent to watch the unspeakable as the little girl was violated in the worst ways possible.

"No please stop! Please!"

She cried through gritted teeth. It was too much for her to handle.

"Shut the fuck up you tight little bitch."

This was one of the better days… When he was still recovering from yesterday.

* * *

 **One year later – day 1,473 in captivity.**

* * *

We see the tween. She scratched her arms as rough fur grew in. He had been injecting her daily. He had wanted this bitch to be more… literal.

Her body fought the transformation process but it was an uphill battle against the cycles of serum. Rashes consumed any skin as it underwent a slow and painful process.

The child waited. He was due any time soon. The bastard would come at the same time every day but how long was a day in a room with no windows? She would wait. The days dragging on as she became more of a beast. She wanted it to end. Her pain and suffering were not worth going through, she just… wanted it all to end.

* * *

 **One year ago – day 3,663 in captivity**

* * *

The captive woman was now eighteen. She was no longer human but instead a Zorua hybrid. He had wanted her to evolve but she refused. He had become progressively violent as he aged.

There was no need for the injections anymore as she was long past the point of no return. She was tormented and abused.

"You're nothing but a bitch! Now put that muzzle to use and please master."

 _The swat team that had rescued her had an anonymous tip off from an unknown individual. The man was sentenced to death but with that fact, Zoe didn't feel safe. Never would she feel as if she belonged. She was now a monster of the night forever cursed as an anthro._

* * *

 **End of flashback**

* * *

Zoe was cuddled into Max who was also crying at his tale. It was a surprise that she managed to get out her words through breaths as rugged and as sharp as a knife.

"Wow… I'm sorry Zoe… I had. No. idea that you went through all that. I'm so, so sorry that that happened. I never knew that you were once… a human. My mind hasn't changed, plus… I really like you as a Zorua… if I may say so."

"D-don't wo-orry… It's n-n-not your faul-lt. T-thanks…"

They both said nothing more as they both cried each other to sleep. To Zoe it seemed like the wait was finally over, she accepted her form as Max had. She wasn't the devil of the night but instead his saviour from the shadow...

She. Was. Now. Free.

* * *

 **Techz: I cried a little. Damn that's deep. Remember to comment and follow in order to stay with this epic tale of caution and fur.**


	5. Chapter 5 - So Who Is She!

Max woke up slowly in the same pile of clothes and blankets as before but when he reached out, nothing. Zoe wasn't there.

Max rolled out from the covers, he found that skipping a shower hadn't helped him in the long run. He should have probably freshened up after arriving home but when he dwelled on it he realised that seeing Zoe was a better course of action. Maybe she would have opened up to him more now and would maybe… notice his subtle advances.

"Well, I'm not doing myself, or the girls sensitive noses, any favours by lying here and stinking… probably why Zoe got up."

Max lifted his body up from the cold floor. He found that without fur he was vulnerable to the cold.

"Zoe and Natasha are lucky… how do they get to be cosy all the time and look cute doing it?"

Max kept up with his fantasising as he exits Zoe's room and made his way across to the bathroom. The two girls could be heard fighting over some unimportant and probably worthless item as the always do.

* * *

 **Downstairs**

* * *

"You dilapidated bitch! How dare you seduce my partner into your room so that you may actually attain the privilege of slumbering with him! You are not worthy of such a person!"

"And look at you, you're a blond little swine rolling in your own little world. Why don't you just brush out your fur more and see if he notices huh? How far has that gotten you? Nowhere! That's what! You don't have the balls to even look at him straight!"

"Well I'll happen to let you know that I have no issues whatsoever looking at him as my vision is perfect and you will have to do a lot more if you are going to take my darling away from me! He is only paying you attention because you are being oh so delicate about your previous master! So chow on that; you skimpy little bitch!"

Zoe was visibly fuming at Natasha's acquisition. How dare she insult the trauma that she had only just gotten over. Why she… why she!

Zoe stepped forth and swatted Natasha across the face with her outstretched hand. Natasha reeled back from the blow while holding her face.

"Why you…"

"Call me bitch _one more time_ , I _dare_ you!"

Natasha scrunched her lips as a cruel and twisted smile came across her muzzle. The Vulpix was enjoying every second of torment that was being inflicted on Zoe.

"Why but aren't you flattering yourself by devaluing yourself to physical violence. Why I could slash you into little fragments without having to try you fainthearted gloomy characterless _bitch._ "

With that said and not a second passed that Zoe lunged at Natasha. Zoe came close but missed with a fury swipe, instead was hit by a burning ember as it struck her chest and burned her as she hurtled into the kitchen. Zoe looked around while Natasha gathered a large ball of fire in the back of her throat. Natasha was about to fire but was stopped by a gush of water on her face as Zoe emptied the contents of last night spaghetti pot. While Natasha was recovering, Zoe wound back a clenched fist.

"Suck on this you cow!"

Natasha physically flew backwards only to be met with a faint attack to the back of her head. Natasha, despite being hit twice, quickly got up and spun around. Her eyes lit up a burning red as she charged a heat wave. Zoe realised that she was in some deep shit due to Natasha not only being a higher level but also unstoppable when angered. Zoe ducked and rolled just in time as the barrage of fire hit the wall instead, Natasha only singed a small portion of Zoe's back. Natasha had tired herself out from exerting herself and Zoe had sustained some burns and was now unfit to fight. They both sat their while collecting breaths and themselves.

Thy both looked around. Fire stains and water. A very scorched sofa sat idle and as if to top it off the kitchen table toppled and split into two clean fragments of its former glory. Simply put… the place was trashed.

Max pulled up a pair of jeans and threw his towel on the bed. He had heard a loud amount of crashing and clattering from downstairs. He took a deep breath before muttering a prayer.

((Sensitive Zorua + Tempered Vulpix) x Amount Of Time Absent)^Emotion ≠ Happy days

Max slowly ebbed his way downstairs. He had his eyes shut and when he made it to the bottom he stopped.

'All Arceus, please let me be blessed with…'

He opened his eyes. Max just stood as the mess was everywhere, speaking non-metaphorically.

"How hard is it to come down to a reasonable and civilised household?"

Both of the guilty looked at each other and then to the unusually calm Max who just… wasn't bothered enough to actually give a crap. Max had just one question as to the whole ordeal.

"Better yet. Why on earth were you two fighting? Seriously?"

Both of their faces lit up. The girls exchanged glances at each other before they eyed the pasta pot that had been used in the turmoil. Both piped up:

"She never made enough for us."

"I made plenty enough for the lot of us had I not been left by myself to do all the work."

"Had not."

"I most certainly did!"

Max intercepted before another cat fight broke out between the two canines.

"Right! Ok, I get it. Food is now a viable excuse to tear up my living room and the kitchen. It doesn't even matter as you two will be clearing it up within the next two hours or I will then be forced to make a batch of 'fumer' and we all know how that will go."

The liquid in question was a potent blend of some very horrid smells that only works for Pokémon hybrids and Pokémon. Humans are just to desensitised to smell it but if you can prepare for a storm in your senses. To put long story short, if the stomach convulsions and constant teary eyes don't tell you enough, you can't battle when your body is struggling against itself. Both the girls had been unfortunate to come across this chemical before and had felt terrible for the whole day.

"Oh god no."

"Oh please do not subject me to such a horrid fate!"

Both of the canines started ti clear up, both doing a task of their own while staying as far apart as possible. Max however just casually strolled through the landscape and remains of the fight and entered the kitchen. He moved to a cupboard and opened it. He grabbed a box of cereal and then to another for a bowl. The two were crafted together and then milk added, one spoon and voilà, Max had acquired a bowl of Poké-O's. Walking to the table he realised that it was cleanly sliced in two and so decided that standing may be the best option.

Max watched as Zoe and Natasha cleaned up. Knowing them, the two known for speed, would be done in less than half the time. Max scooped up both an Arcanine and a Zoroark and shovelled them into his mouth with no thought. Zoe scored a glance from the T.V. that she was fixing back on the wall. Max caught her gaze with his own. Max did nothing while Zoe just showed an apologetic look, moving back to the task at hand. Max finished with his bowl and so dunked it in the sink with a few other things.

Today was a big day for Max, he was called a few days ago and the event in question was a performance for a movie. They had cordoned of the town center just to film such a piece and Max was to play the leading role. He wasted no time as he climbed the stairs.

Entering his bedroom Max instantly walked over to his wardrobe and pulling out a box he found his attire for today. Pulling out a vest and some camouflage coloured trousers. He put them on and promptly moved to his dresser. A box sat by its lonesome before being rummaged for a pair of contacts. Max now grabbed the last tool for his transformation, he pulled the dye laced brush through his hair which changed it to a dark maroon to match the contacts. He looked like a completely different man before the mirror.

Leaving, Max jogged downstairs and turned to confront the two girls who were surprisingly a good way through the labour of cleaning.

"Right, I'm heading off to work but if once you've finished you want to come and watch, then be my guest."

Zoe's face skewed into a grin while Natasha's lit up with glee. There was something captivating in Max' work in that… he never came out of his character even during breaks. The girls loved this. They would both dress in clothing and take on personalities in order to elicit certain results. Zoe had, on occasion, started battles with prop rifles and had once started a twenty a side match with all the crew. It took a manager to break it up but afterwards everyone was happy to see Zoe's face around, even if it took a while for her to trust them. Natasha, on the other hand, would try to become the damsel in distress or the romantic partner of Max's character to try to get closer, even managing to once steal a kiss from him.

Max decided to walk as he made his way across the footpaths. Today was bright and brilliant as he strolled along. Today felt like it would be great, Max knew it!

* * *

 **Two hours later – city centre**

* * *

Natasha was wearing a government uniform but stayed behind the camera crew as they advanced to keep up with Max and an albino Lucario. Max ran along while holding the hand of his partner, trying to reach the street corner. The Lucario called out above a jeep that was barrelling towards them.

"Where is the nearest park or field?"

Max belted out the next line as he was in immanent threat of being run over.

"Next right, third block on the left."

A gun fired and a nearby street sign was struck. The Lucario produced a set of keys before pointing it. It was Zoe's time to shine as a large craft roared in overhead. Zoe was in the co-pilot's seat as the large quadcopter like craft whirred overhead. The craft was old but one of the few still in working condition and Zoe was loving every second as she strafed the craft along the street.

"I fucking love this thing!"

Zoe's cries were unheard by any cameras as the actual pilot smiled and looked at the vixen. The Syther in charge of flying was sitting back as he had confidence in Zoe's (and the auto pilots) ability to _not_ crash.

The recording continued as the day rolled on but inevitably the lunch break rolled around and everybody stopped what they were doing. Zoe was finishing up with landing but Natasha was already ahead of the game as she was changing her outfit.

Natasha slipped on a shirt over her vest, the inscription on the front pockets of her shirt reading 'danger! C4 pouch.' which the Vulpix found funny considering her cup size. She then slipped on some camo pants and a voice changer behind her left molar before walking out from the curtain to Max. Max had just finished talking to the Albino Lucario and was waking to sit by himself.

Natasha coughed a little before checking.

"H-hello, hey! That sounds suave and sultry. Might keep this one."

She sounded more like an Arcanine by the gruffness of her voice. She cleared her throat and continued walking. She approached Max with a furrowed brow as she tried to act tough.

"So, What mission are we partaking today soldier?"

"Nothing much commander."

Max was used to Natasha utilising different voice chips but he had to try contain a small laugh at the shirt. Natasha was about to strike up another conversation but the Lucario from earlier showed up. He spoke up with a rather soft tone and if Natasha was being totally honest… she thought he was gay…

"So… Whatcha want to talk about Vennus? Heard about the Zorua anthropomorphic you befriended. I have never seen such a balanced of Pokémon to human before. She says that she is a twenty to eighty, is it true? Tell me about her."

The Lucario continued to talk. Natasha realised that she was scunnered in terms of a conversation. She would once again wait for her opportunity but for now she would go see what was happening by the food buffet.

* * *

 **Techz – another chapter for yourselves. Enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Being Boldly Broken Beneath

While Natasha was modestly picking out a mountain of food by the buffet, Zoe had found a very interesting crate left behind some tents which looked like the perfect way to create a little havoc. A grin spread across her muzzle.

Zoe carried the heavy mini-gun in front of her as she walked into the centre of the crowd having lunch. She pulled the first trigger which spurred the mini-gun to whir as it warmed up. Zoe let out a chuckle as she raised it into the air and fired burst after burst at random people who ducked out of the way. Some individuals had flipped up tables to defend themselves but when the smoke died out and clicks replaced fake bullets, the only thing left was an Anthro Zorua laughing her ass off.

"Come get some!"

Zoe then jogged off, gun in hand, as some of the crew in charge of props ran to join with the antics, a routine pastime with some of the people here. It was highly likely that one of the prop masters knew of Zoe's habits and so had deliberately placed fake weapons in with the mix of costumes and character items.

Max just sat there with a casual disposition. Some of the less informed staff begrudgingly flipped their tables back up, doing as they were before and complaining. Max was seen with a small grin as he was only glad that Zoe was socialising with people other than himself. She was opening up to the world in her own way. He chuckled a little as gunfire went off in the background.

Zoe lifted a barrel up to the bottom of the gun, the large drum clipping easily to the bottom of the oversized machine. Zoe lifted the gun with a small grunt before walking back into the hail fire. Fake bullets flew around her before vaporising on contact with anything they came across. Zoe just laughed and with a cocky grin started the gun again as some of the opposition (which had taken to using blue paint for face masks) began to move for cover, bullets pouring out the gun Zoe held as the mechanisms ground away.

"Incoming! Here I come!"

Zoe ran slowly into the right side of the blue team's base with them retreating out the left side. Zoe would have kept going but found that she was forced back by a gust of strong, pressurised gust of wind and a shout.

"Gottcha! You scoundrel Zorua! How does rocket launcher taste!"

Zoe feigned to have been injured by the fall but was quick to reply through 'oos' and 'ahhs' of supposed 'pain' The young vixen laughing in her head as she managed to actually worry the older man who fired the shot from the air cannon.

"I use fake tears. It's super effective!"

Zoe whipped out a grenade from a utility belt before tossing the it towards the man who bad shot her, simultaneously yanking the pin out as the device was lobbed. She watched as the man who had tried to act in charge start to bolt as the air pressurised cylinder burst with a hissing only to produce a tower of rising water vapour. Looks like it was only a smoke grenade. Zoe shrugged as she got up.

"Fall back men! She may only be a first evolution but she is strong! We will regroup and come back stronger!"

The blue team roared a battle cry before rushing back into some nearby tents, taking pot-shots back at the red team as they retreated. Meanwhile Zoe moved from her current spot on the ground where she stood and brushed herself off from the dust and other pieces of prop material that had clung to her clothing during the miniature war. Her team, obviously painted in red with eye markings like hers as if to pay tribute to her leadership of the purely entertaining banter that had arose thanks to her, her team had come out from behind their scattered hiding spots and covers to scoop her up and carry her away.

"Yes lads! For the greater good of the goddess of war!"

The rest of the group shouted out in a loose organisation as cheers ran amok.

"For the uprising of Zoe! The all-powerful and almighty! To…"

He herd had just rounded a corner and now stood across the unstoppable force of a very pissed off looking director. The herd was reluctant but soon Zoe was placed down, standing on her own feet as by the look of fear and slight shiver from her, she seemed nervous of what was to come.

"And so who of you is the wise one who has just decided it would be a brilliant idea to go and waste several thousands of dollars' worth of equipment…"

It was almost comical the way that a distant box fell, making a rather loud crunch as it came to rest on the ground. The tape labelled 'fragile' was scrapped up badly by the drop. Everyone flinching as the crash resounded, echoing for a good few second before dulling.

"…while hosting this poor excuse of a parade?!"

A variety of people in the crowd mumbled, some mentioning their own reluctance of losing their own jobs. Zoe realised that maybe she should try to reason with this man. Maybe he was nice and was just having a bad day?

"U-umm…"

Zoe struggled to speak as she found her confidence to have been completely stripped away and all that was left was the delicate shell of the vixen who was left in the wake of her own wrongdoings. If there was one thing that Zoe hated the most, it would be getting into trouble.

"I-I'm sorry if any of your stuff got broken. We d-didn't mean to break anything… o-or use it…"

Zoe couldn't focus purely on what was said next. She instead focused on holding herself together as she was assaulted with a barrage of verbal assaults. This was how her previous 'master' would address her. It was like too many times before when she would stand there and take it. He would just shout and bawl his lungs out until she was finally struck down to the floor and…

"Are you even listening or are you going to keep acting empty headed and completely irresponsible! Look at me while I'm speaking!"

* * *

 **Max's pov:**

* * *

Lunch break was going to be over soon and Max was itching to tell the girls something before he went back to work. He moved away from his seat with the well-spoken Lucario and proceeded to search around. The streets were still crowded, despite the location having been reserved. A lot of people were working on this movie apparently although Max had a sneaking suspicion that those tourists he spotted weren't part of the cast.

It took a minute but Natasha was found with an extremely effeminate Houndoom and an Arcanine who boasted a large amount of muscle. The Arcanine seemed to be trying his luck with both canines, both of whom seemed to have secretly denied the guy but were seeing how far he would bend over backwards for them both. Natasha was talking about the regular things that she does.

"Nope but surely with a little burning red lipstick instead of the hot pink then maybe he might just notice you and if you use conditioner in these curls then I'm sure that they would sit just perfect."

Ironically it was Natasha talking, giving romantic advice on how the Houndoom could have her roommate, a human, notice the Houndoom's subtle advancements. Natasha spotted Max out of the corner of her vision.

"Talking about mates…"

Natasha waved her goodbyes before going to Max. Her hips swaying with her six tails as they lusciously bounced with each step. Natasha skipped over to her crush. Her body instantly warming up at the thought of being close to him.

"…Hello Max. How are you after your break?"

Natasha walked straight up to Max, moving around him and took him in for a light hug, her head protruding over his shoulder as Max felt a set of furry hands wrap around his front. Max withheld a small cough as his face lit up slightly; both of them secretly enjoying the hug more than they let on.

"I'm fine… but I need to find Zoe. I have something I want to tell you both."

It felt like someone had shot her. Natasha winced at the mentioning of the storm that was sinking her and Max's ship. Natasha just couldn't understand what Max's issue was with noticing her. He always seemed oblivious or was trying to find Zoe. Why can't he just stop and spill his heart out to her? Would it be too much for the famous actor to turn around to the adorable fox wrapped around him and he confess to said canine about his true feelings towards her?

"No. I have not seen her for the entirety of lunch."

Max grumbled before grabbing Natasha's hands, unwrapping her from himself and walking off to talk to a group of men wearing red face paint. Natasha was left there by her lonesome. She sighed. She glimpsed the Houndoom from earlier and to Natasha's dismay, couldn't tell if that man she was kissing was the roommate she had described… or if they would get a room before going any further with their passionate endeavors.

"Wait a second Max. You forgot me!"

Natasha began in the direction that Max had ran off in. An empty feeling followed her pacing as she sought Max out.

Max had finished talking to the group with a somewhat downbeat attitude and a reluctance to tell Max the exact location of 'a young Zorua human hybrid.' It took a while but eventually he was able to extrapolate the general direction that she had gone in and also words of warning against their boss. Max thanked them and looked once more at the bronze fox trailing behind him.

"Well, it seems that Zoe went that way. We should find her…"

They turned a corner around one of the city building and sure enough, there Zoe was, lying in the foetal position with her hands clasping onto her face as she tried to cover herself. The man who had once been shouting now had a look of complete shock and regret.

"No, no, no. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Zoe kept pleading to herself as Max rushed over. He grabbed her shoulder and his other hand lifted her arms so that she could see him.

"He's gone Zoe. He's dead."

"Leave me alone!"

Zoe lunged out at Max, her nails managed to catch Max's face, leaving four raw and lightly bleeding cuts that stung like all living hell. Max couldn't reason with her and so he grabbed her wrists and held them above her head, he moved his body over hers in order to restrain her. He had to calm her from her outburst as she relived the trauma that landed her in Max's care. Max continued to hold her down as she cried out and screamed.

"Zoe! Calm down. It's Max. You're free."

Zoe thrashed around for a few seconds before stopping. She bawled a little as she finally opened her eyes. Her view was blurry as she tried to focus on the figure leaning over her. She felt really uncomfortable being pinned down but trough her bloodshot eyes she could see that this figure was shorter than she recalled.

"Gerald - I mean master?"

"No. It's Max. You can relax now."

Zoe fell limp under Max's hold as he slowly got up off of her and helped her up. The Zorua felt like jelly in his hands as she tried to calm her small sniffles and odd cries. It was a cruel reminder of her vulnerability, her past and why she had to start over.

"There, there. You're safe. You're with me. Zoe, you're alright now."

The vixen grabbed onto Max, hugging him tightly as she sunk her face into his clothing. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her to console her. Max looked up to see the same man with the guiltiest look spread across her face. Max motioned for the man to leave, which he promptly did. It wasn't his fault, he didn't know.

* * *

 **Later that evening – back at the house**

* * *

The house was dead silent save for a woman's voice coming from a brand spanking new T.V. that was now mounted to the wall. Max was strewn across the three-seater sofa, he was zonked after earlier events and the restaurant arrangements for the evening had been cancelled due to Zoe wanting to stay in her room alone. Max could do nothing but respect her request, so Max had decided that the best course of action would be to sleep. Of course Natasha had taken control of the remote and taken an opportunity to slip herself into a cuddle with Max while he slept.

Natasha watched as the Sylveon on screen showed her love for a man in his late forties. It was intriguing how, despite the Sylveon's youthful look, she matched the age of her partner. The lips of the two coming together as the rain fell around them on screen. Maybe Natasha could learn a trick or two as to how the Sylveon stayed so beautiful in her later years.

Natasha inhaled and exhaled slowly at the view of the act. Her thoughts moving to Max as her arm lay over his chest. Natasha had her face resting on his lower neck and would, on occasion, move her muzzle upwards to take a smell of Max's scent. He smelled just the same as ten years ago. He may have grown and matured into a fine adult but there was still the lingering feeling that they were still just kids. They would cuddle in for movies, Max would lean against her, leaning against him and there were the few rare occasions that he would begin gently petting her. Sometimes it was the back of her head or on her ears. There was even the lone time when she had laid herself over him - like now - and he had started running his hands down the small of her barely covered back, her purring lightly as his hands trailed downwards.

That was a memory that stuck with her. Max never reached her rump but the thought of his hands being so close made the fire type warm inside. The idea of his hands exploring her body without hesitation, her curves being traced by warm digits and caressed as Max's lips grazed her own. His body connected to hers in the most intimate way possible as she sat atop his…

Natasha was jolted from her fantasy by Max. He lifted his arms before yawning, he stretched out beneath the Vulpix before relaxing once more. Natasha just moved in closer as she now had no obstruction from Max's arm in her way. She nuzzled into his upper torso, sighing in anticipation as his arm came back down to naturally wrap around her. Natasha smiled as he rubbed her fur lightly, doing so a few times before stopping.

Max may not have been awake but for Natasha, this was her little slice of heaven.

* * *

 **Techz: There we are with another episode of DWIH. I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and I also hope that Zoe doesn't stay depressed for long… poor Zorua. Until next time I guess. Bye y'all!**


	7. Chapter 7 - The Truth We love And Hate

Max felt both a mixture of refreshed and warm as he awoke in his position on the living room sofa. He was about to attempt the impossible and get up for the day but halted when a weight on him held him steadfast.

"Ehh?" Max was confused but as soon as his brain had decided that it was time to finally work, Max realised what had happened. He recalled the events with Zoe yesterday and how he and Natasha just ended up watching a romantic comedy, one at which was very, very boring to the point that Max had fallen asleep during the first twenty minutes.

Max lay there as the weight of the vulpine continued to restrict him but honestly which heartless person would wake up a sleeping, cuddly, attractive…

Max came to the conclusion that it wasn't his actual 'head' doing the thinking as he awkwardly shifted in his military trousers that were still on from yesterday, in fact, it was more accurately being repurposed as a tent. Max was careful of the hand of Natasha's that wandered dangerously close to the place he both did and didn't want it to be.

'Why do foxes have to be so damn beautiful and gorgeous. I swear that those two have put me off humans, period.'

Max continued to think about his current situation. The time flew by as Natasha continued to sleep, only shifting a few times to get, somehow, even closer to Max than she was before.

"Vrrt…vrrt, vrrt…vrtt, vrrt…"

It was Max's phone. He watched as it moved across the glass table that sat in front of the sofa. Max could just reach it. He felt like he had just had a small victory as he looked at the screen of the glass phone.

'Vicky (Zoe)'

Max glared at the overly bright screen for a second before answering in a hushed whisper in fear of waking the bronze fox residing upon him.

"Ye-ello?"

"Hello. It's Vicky here, sorry for calling you so early in the morning, I was just wondering if you and Zoe are still able to make it to the meeting today at two o'clock? How is she doing by the way?"

Max smiled as he tried to think about the positive things that had happened to the Zorua recently.

"Yeah. I think we're still up for the meeting with the counsellor. Zoe's been doing fine and actually, she seems to be accepting her physical self more and more with each day…."

Max remembered himself curling up with Zoe that one night as he comforted her, when she had poured her past out and had confessed her thoughts on her physicality.

"…that and she's started getting out and about so that's also a good sign."

Max held on a straight face. He held back on the fact that Zoe had gotten into some type of conflict or another on both occasions. Natasha had begun shifting around a bit on Max as she was roused from her sleep.

"Oh good. That's great to hear. I look forwards to meeting you both later today. I won't hold you up for now so I'll say goodbye for now."

"Yeah, no problem. See you then."

Max said his goodbyes before hanging up, Natasha yawning as she was finally woken up. The canine began to yawn and Max decided to cease the opportunity at a joke and so stuck his finger in her open mouth, where she would catch his finger upon closing her mouth after.

It worked as Natasha strangely bit down gently and couldn't so instead she tried licking and soon enough she was going mad at the sensation before Max ended her suffering by taking his now damp finger away.

"Ha. Never thought that yawn sabotaging could be so much fun."

Natasha rolled her eyes as she failed at moving on from the taste of Max lingering in her mouth.

"Yeah. Great start, why don't you just yawn rape me on every day, huh?"

Max was clear to pick up on Natasha's irritability of being the punchline for a bad prank. It was childish and immature; Natasha wasn't fond of having a 'puncake' as soon as she awoke.

"I got you good though."

"Oh shad up, you cheeky penis waffle."

Max laughed heartily at Natasha's comment. It made no sense but it was still something that gave Max the shits'n'giggles.

"Well then..." Max commented as Natasha got up from her position and stood up to take a proper stretch. The human was about to once again attempt getting up but stopped as he gazed at the Vulpix who was tensing all her muscles as she stretched out her arms, back and legs. Max couldn't help but watch as the canine moved herself in a provocative fashion as her camo top came up a little to reveal just enough of her stomach and her tails swished in the way that just seemed so… right to him.

Max snapped out of his hormonal gawking as Natasha spoke up.

"So…"

She turned to look at him with her hazel eyes, the dark spheres engulfing Max's attention as Natasha's curvy and alluring form taunted him.

"…what's for breakfast? I'm starving."

* * *

 **13:37**

* * *

Max moved away from his bedroom dresser, grabbing his wallet from his bed and checking his phone one last time before he and Zoe headed out. Max exited his bedroom and made his way down the hall to where Zoe's was. He stood outside where the sound of a hairdryer could be heard from within. Max knocked.

"Hey, Zoe! We should have left at least twenty minutes ago. I don't want to pressure you but we really have to get a move on."

Max listened as the hairdryer was switched off, the whirring of the motor dulling down until footsteps could be heard approaching the door. Max took a step back as the door swivelled open to reveal Zoe.

She stood as she normally would but this time she wore a pair of white Vans, light blue jeans, torn knees with fur poking through of course, a dark cherry coloured t-shirt and a light grey hoodie tied around her waist. Zoe had curled the edges of her usually straight shoulder length hair and as if to tip the ice berg, she had a lily clipped on behind her left ear.

"Wow. Zoe… you look really nice. I like the look."

The Zorua's face lit up behind her facial fur as she internally relished in the thought of Max's words. She gazed at the floor with a bashful look. She wasn't used to compliment and so it meant the world to her to hear it from Max. He really would always mean every word he said.

"T-thanks. I'm glad you like it."

They both stood there for a second as their minds raced in the presence of one another. Max eventually broke the ice as he cleared his throat. Zoe looking up from her spot on the floor as Max spoke.

"Well. I guess we should head. We ought to rush or we'll be late."

Zoe let out a nod and with that they both proceeded to the stairs and downstairs. Natasha could be found lazily sprawled out on the couch, one leg on one off as she watched a movie. The Vulpix looked up as the two came down the stairs, her ears twitching at each of Max's steps that completely dampened the sound of Zoe's lighter treading.

"Natasha, were heading out now. You'll be able to man fort for a little while, right?"

The Anthro smiled and nodded before laying her head back down on the armrest of the sofa. Max had confidence that Natasha could manage him being out for a while.

Both himself and Zoe had gotten out the front of the house and into Max's car, Zoe immediately opened a window as hot air escaped the vehicle that had been bathing in sunlight for too long.

"Gees. It's boiling, wouldn't you agree, Zoe?"

She never had to answer as she held the roof of the car out of the window and was lightly panting as Max struggled to get his keys into the ignition. It took a while and after the car turned over and started, the air conditioning was soon to kick in.

The car pulled out of the driveway and soon was cruising down the suburbs that they lived in, slowly snaking from one street to another as Zoe and Max made their way to the city centre.

The two now stood outside a large office building, the tall structure seemed to go up endlessly as the sky reflected off the glass panelling.

"Do we really have to do this?" Zoe had grown impatient as they made their way into the lobby, a blonde woman with the sunniest of smiles standing behind the receptionist desks.

"Ideally, yes. Vicky only wants to check that you're doing fine and that you're settling in. You are ok with living with me right. I mean, my B.O. isn't secretly killing you and you're not telling me, is it?" Max joked, the Zorua suppressing a giggle as Max turned to talk to the receptionist. Secretly, Zoe enjoyed Max's sent but that was for another time…

"Eeyup. You're on the seventeenth floor, take the fist right…" The receptionist was cut off by Max.

"And look for Vicky's office. Thanks Janet."

The receptionist bid them farewell as Max and Zoe strode to an elevator that had just arrived, several individuals in suits stepping out. Max looked to his side and noted Zoe's look of worry as they continued forth. She was lightly shivering.

"Hey, What's wrong?"

Zoe looked around, her gaze skimming around the room before replying.

"There's just… so many people."

Max knew about Zoe's agoraphobia and so took her hand into his. Zoe tensed at the feeling of Max but soon relaxed a little into his hold, her shivering calming as she kept her attention on Max and not the various people walking with brisk pace. The two of them got into the elevator which, except themselves, was devoid of people. Max pressed a button on the metallic panel and once more, the elevator sprung into life as the doors closed.

Max loosened his hand but still it remained in Zoe's. The Zorua held on as if it was the only thing she had and to be honest, that's what it felt like for her. Max was Zoe's world. He made sure that she lived comfortably, had the same chances as other people and was treated right. She looked to him for a lot of things.

"Can we hold hands for a little longer? Please?"

Zoe looked at Max and vice versa, Zoe had her ears folded back in that special way that struck Max in his weak spot, his secret yet exploited yearning to be close to Zoe. Max found it adorable the way she was able to do that with her ears and this was just one of the things that max loved about her.

"Sure." Max sighed but smiled as Zoe's face lit up a little. Max restored his hold on the hybrids hand and in turn she tightened hers.

The lift jostled around a little as it docked with the intended floor. A ping sound resonated before the doors opened. Max and Zoe left and made their way down the hall.

The office was small. It could have only been a couple of meters in width and certainly less in length. Max shuffled in followed closely by Zoe.

"Hey Vicky. Sorry that were late. I hope you weren't waiting too long."

"No, not at all. You got here right on time as usual. Please, sit down." Vicky replied with the sunniest of dispositions. Vicky sported shoulder length hair that shimmered a golden blonde as light shone in through a set of blinds. Bright blue eyes scanned over both of the guests as they sat down. Max was seated straight away but Zoe took a while as she adjusted for a while in the chair.

'Why is it so hard for the fur on my goddamn butt to sit flat?'

Zoe eventually was comfortable and sat attentively as Vicky spoke.

"So, as you know, I called you here for the regular meet up to check how things are going on with the adoption process and if you are both happy with the current situation."

Zoe nodded confidentiality while Max was more relaxed. Vicky flashed a grin before looking towards her computer, typing a few things in before looking back towards Max and Zoe.

"So I just wanted to let you know, Zoe, that we have been searching for your biological parents and… We think we have found them. I just need you to confirm something…"

Max's heart sunk as Vicky opened a drawer for her desk, she withdrew a piece of paper before handing it to the anthropomorphised Zorua who now sat with a frown etched on her face.

Zoe took the picture from Vicky. She looked long and hard at it as her face contorted from a frown into a look of pain and anguish as Zoe started crying, her whole body shaking as she gazed upon a small girl with two parents in what could have only been a timely family photo. Tears rolled down Zoe's cheek as she took deep breaths through her crying.

"T-that's them, That's… That…"

Zoe couldn't finish as she broke down into tears. Her hands shaking as she could no longer hold the photo in place. It had been so long. The memory of the holiday that she had been on. The southern coast of Spain, the hotel where she had wondered off from.

The screeching of tires as the tall man stepped out the van. Zoe looked up as the man grabbed her, pale hands raising as she shielded herself. The dark smell of petroleum and wood chipping as she was tied and gagged and…

"Zoe?" It was Max. He was knelt in front of her shaking form as she bawled through gritted teeth.

Zoe fell forwards and grabbed Max, hugging him as she cried into his shoulder. Max felt every motion as Zoe clung on for dear life as her world came crashing down on her like a tidal wave of emotion, leaving ripples of trauma and tragedy as the tsunami of her kidnapping encased her once more, her ridding on a vessel through the storm with nothing but the knowledge that a better world being out there as her guide.

"M-Max…"

"Yes? What is it?"

Zoe sniffed as she cleared her sinuses. She wiped her face with an arm before looking at Max, admitting:

"M-Max… I d-don't want to go h-home."

* * *

 **Techz: There we have it. Another chapter of DWIH for you lovely peoples. Dort forget to comment and follow and I will see you in the next chapter.**

 **~Techz out**


	8. Chapter 8 - One Phone and I'm Alone

"What do you mean?", Max asked with a level of concern as he held the Zorua in his embrace.

"I m-mean… I want t-to see them b-but…", Zoe had to stop as her mind contorted to the events that led her to where she was now. It was a concoction of relief and guilt that weighed on Zoe's shoulders, as if despite everything, it was her fate. Somehow she Zoe survived through hell and was now out of the tunnel, light surrounding her future with a warm and bright sense of hope.

"I… I…", Failing once more to vocalise, Zoe just grabbed on to Max tighter, a silent poem of her wanting to be with him. Max was relieved that Zoe didn't want to depart but at the same time he felt as if… this was _it_. He had accomplished his dream to never be parted from the gorgeous delectability that was the dark vixen and yet… a void persisted. A swirling void in his heart that had his mind tell the tale of broken parents who were abandoned by their child, stripped away after all their efforts, nights spent mourning their loss of one of the most important things for a mother and a father to witness. Childhood. And now they would see nothing and it would be because of him.

"Hang on Zoe… hold the phone. Why don't you want to live with your parents and be with them again?", Max was confused out of his wits and thus he spoke with a sincerity that he instantly regretted. A voice laced with cold, lack of empathy as if he didn't want her anymore, which in Max's mind was definitely not the case. Zoe took deep lungsful of air as her bawling became but a mere whimpering; she didn't know what to think. Did he not want to see her anymore? Wanted her gone? Zoe broke the hug before stuttering.

"I w-want to see them again but… what would-d you think if your c-child, daughter, came home like this?", Zoe stuck her hand out behind Max's hug to look at her own hands. Did Max not like her physically? Zoe still had fingers but what could be see was either a coating of grey fur or long crimson nails which were an inch in length and became progressively sharper and pointer at the tips. She had once been able to open a can of soup with them to her dismay.

Vicky looked to Max with a look of both concern and sympathy. It doesn't matter how many times she's done it before, telling someone that they can, once more, see their parents was about as emotionally demanding as a job gets.

"Uhh… Zoe?", Vicky squeezed out between the heart-warming, mind shattering bond between the two in front of her.

"Would you be ok with calling them? I have a phone if you want to speak with them."

Silence. Zoe gazed at Max from her own seat, Max in turn looking back with a softer and more worried look. With a striking look of undeterred, uncertainty Zoe nodded. Vicky picked up the phone on her desk, dialling, she placed the receiver to her ear and listened as the sound of tones was soon replaced by an official sounding chatter. Max and Zoe sat quietly as time carried on.

Vicky moved the phone from herself and into an offering hand outstretched to the young Zorua morph drifting in her own little world.

"Here you go. Take all the time you need."

Zoe looked up. She was hesitant but with sheer resolve to catch up with years gone, Zoe answered.

"Hello?" Zoe asked surely but yet unsure if anyone was actually there.

A soft and effeminate voice on the other side tripped up on itself, composing itself before being able to speak.

"Zoe… is that… is that you?"

"Yeah mom… it's me.", Zoe couldn't help but shed tears of joy as the voice on the other side broke down into bawling like Zoe had, not a moment ago. A name could be heard being called out on the other side. Zoe wordlessly eavesdropped into a conversation in the background, a tiny smile etched across her muzzle.

"Harold, it's her!", Zoe's mother exclaimed through raspy cries.

"What are you taking about?

Silence. The shrill cries of slow drawn breaths as the father contemplated everything just said.

"You mean…", the man presumed to belong to the name Harold speculated the person on the other side.

"Hello? Who is this?", The more built and manly tone questioned through the outburst of crying that proceeded in the background.

"It's 'me' dad… Y'know? 'me'… it's Zoe.", It was evident that the longer she stayed on the phone, the less Zoe could cope with speaking to her family once more.

"Jesus! You're safe?! Oh, my baby girl is alright! I was so worried! I thought I had lost you.", It was almost a sport in itself watching as the young vixen, Zoe, was slowly brought back to a mood that could only be compared to one with innocence and encouragement of a young child. She sat with her knees tucked in as she hugged them with her free hand.

"I'm not a little girl anymore, dad. But yeah… I'm alright.", Zoe couldn't decide whether to keep going or to put the phone down, her internal battle fuelled by both her curiosity of how her family had coped and the sad bitter truth that no matter what happened from here, Zoe could never go back, only forwards.

It was nice the way that things played out. Max and Vicky discussed the complications that the discovery of her family might bring and that she may leave him but despite everything, Max still held on to the hopes that he wouldn't have to one day say goodbye to Zoe forever. The Zorua's face was one he had gotten used to in the few weeks she had been with himself and Natasha. Max felt like they were already family.

"Yeah… Love you too… Bye.", Zoe finished up with the call. Her furred face was one of relief. She shuffled around in her seat as to find a comfortable position. Being curled up like she had brought a stiffness that Zoe wasn't fond of.

"So… how'd it go?", Max asked. Vicky sat patiently as Zoe handed the phone back. Vicky could be heard talking into the device herself. Zoe sat there with a smile. It was an unsure smile but it still showed promise.

"It went good…", Zoe said flatly. The room fell silent once more but this time there was no tension, instead the situation felt light as if outside this room there was only clouds in every direction.

"Well, Zoe, I'm happy that you could speak to your parents. I know that you may need some time to sort out some of your thoughts and feelings and so if you ever want to contact them then or you wish to see them then please call me.", Vicky concluded the topic. Zoe nodded. All that had to be done was some paperwork on Max's part and then himself and Zoe left with Max saying his goodbyes and Zoe giving a mute wave.

* * *

The car cruised along the motorway as they headed home. The afternoon was playing out as it had just reached five o'clock.

"You seem awful quiet, Zoe... You alright?", Zoe distractedly nodded without so much as a peep escaping her mouth. Zoe wore a straight face as she stared out the passenger side window.

"Ok… Just… Remember that I'm always here for you so…", Max paused as Zoe scratched her chin. He wasn't even sure if she was listening. As soon as she finished that phone call, Zoe had fallen into the kind of silence that would take a while to subside or he would have to figure it out.

"…Please tell me if something is bothering you."

The rumbling of the car continued to fill the air as the one sided conversation seized. It didn't matter what he did, Max always felt responsible for her moods, he didn't like seeing her like this. It troubled Max a little.

* * *

Natasha heard the car pull up outside the house. Her ears twitched as she panicked. She had been laying, sprawled on the couch with nothing except a pair of black panties on as she had planned to lounge about in her own time until they came back.

And they were now back.

Natasha pulled a hand out from her undergarments and grabbed her facedown phone from the glass table, the device slipping out her hand that had been suspended above the carpet.

' _No, no. Come on, you can do it!_ ' Natasha spurred herself on as she grabbed the phone from the rug. She hoisted herself up into a seated position and then leaning forth to get up.

A key could be heard being slotted into the front door as Natasha fled upstairs and into the privacy of her own room, closing the door as Max and Zoe entered.

"Wow. You would think it to be so chilly at this time in the afternoon.", Max commented while failing miserably at small talk. Zoe just kicked off her boots before moving away.

"Fine, you do whatever, Zoe. I'm going to see if Natasha is about."

Zoe departed in a slow jog up to her own room while Max went to check the kitchen as he walked through the living room. Natasha couldn't be found in there. He doubled back to move to the stair well.

"Hey, Natasha, you up there?!" Max called out. His words echoed around upstairs as Max waited patiently.

Sure enough, after a few second, Max could hear paws treading across the top landing. Max looked to his watch and then up again. Natasha was now stood at the top of the stairs in a tank top and some joggers, which were most likely to have been found from a heap of yesterday's clothes, that had been put on five seconds ago.

"Yes? What is it that you want from me?", Natasha questioned with her usual regal tone that implied that Max was encroaching on her valuable time.

"It's five and there's pizzas in the fridge that are about to go off today, do you feel up for yours now or will you have it later?", Max waited for a response.

Natasha thought over her options and after her alone time was rather hungry, that and the vixen knew that she would get to eat with Max too.

"I think now would be the best option. I am rather famished if I was to be truthful.", Natasha stated, she looked to a nail of hers to see to her dismay that one of the new varnishes she had acquired and applied was chipping.

'and this is why we can't have nice things…', She remarked while having completely forgotten about the conversation

"Cool, I'll call you down when they are ready.", Max informed Natasha with no urgency as he moved from the stair to go towards the kitchen instead, whistling a tuneless song as he went.

Max was laid across the couch with Natasha lying on the opposite side as they snugly fit on the three-person seat. Max had a margarita deep pan pizza while Natasha boasted a large pepperoni stuffed crust behemoth. Today's news hummed gently into the living room as both of them sat zombie like in their own world, only moving to take a bite of their respective slices. Natasha snapped out of her dreaming to break the silence.

"Hey… Max?"

"Mm Hmm?", The half aware Max replied from behind a healthy topping of cheeses.

"Well, I was thinking about how it would be my birthday soon and… I've been pondering the idea of myself maybe… getting a hold of a fire stone…"

Max stopped. He knew exactly what Natasha meant when she hinted at the stone. It was customary for pok -morphs to evolve around their twentieth and for a while, Natasha was itching to move on and bloom.

A Ninetails.

Max went off into a dream like state as he thought about such a being. She would be almost godly with golden fur and a plethora of tails to follow her like Max's eyes as Natasha shone and radiated beauty, serenity, and passion. Ninetails, while having rumours of being the causes of curses, could be extremely intimate, caring and loving… that and they are very kinky creatures, known for being playful and experimenting with their partner.

"Max?... Max?"

He was jostled back into the real world as Natasha called his name. The Vulpix thought she had lost him for a second as he was irresponsive.

"Uhh… Yeah?", Max mumbled as he had a growing problem below.

"Well, I was thinking that we could go in a couple of days or so in order for me to get the stone and we can do it here?"

Max brought his mind out of the gutter and back to the situation. As much as he thought about it, he agreed just as much.

"We are going to be busy with a surprise the day after tomorrow but the day after sound like it would be doable then.", Max stated. Natasha could only nod as she chewed into a particularly large mouthful of doughy delicacy.

Natasha looked to Max, bringing her ears up and tilting her head as to gesture curiosity. Max waited for Natasha to swallow the pizza.

"Wait a second. What exactly _is_ happening on the day after the next to come?", Natasha questioned as Max now wore a mischievous smile.

"I aint telling.", Max teased as Natasha became ever more engrossed with this hidden event. She had this itch in her mind and it wasn't going away.

"Please, Max? You know that I don't like procrastinating when it comes to sharing knowledge and quite frankly I will know in two days anyway so…"

Max smirked as Natasha tried to butter him up. She would always do this to Max who would love toying around with Natasha in this way. He had the queen wrapped around his little finger.

"Well, Natasha, like you said, you'll know in a couple of days so there's no point in me wasting my breath…", Max rolled his eyes as to add emphasis. Natasha was tired and so put her plat on the table in front of the sofa.

"Max…"

Natasha moved her herself as to where she was snaking up Max. He was about to eat the final slice of his pizza but Natasha yanked the plate out of his hands, placing it on the table before grabbing his wrists and pinning Max to where he had been laying. She sat upon his chest, her tails flared up behind her like a raging fire as she bore a gaze into Max's soul.

"… _Tell me what is happening!"_

Natasha waited while the unflinching Max glanced to Natasha and then back to the T.V.

"You look cute when you do that.", Max smiled as Natasha's face went from that of a feral devourer to an upset puppy. Her grip loosened as she had no control over Max even when physically dominating him. She sighed.

"Hey, Natasha…"

She perked up.

"Don't look too sad. It won't do you any good moping. Just be patient."

Max kept watching the mildly entertaining show as Natasha faced defeat. Max felt a little bad for the vixen and so patted his chest. Natasha picked up on this and so moved down and lay herself on Max's chest. She tucked her head into Max's neck and closed her eyes, warm arms wrapped around her. She may not have won that battle but with enough time... she could grow used to the aftermath. Natasha won Max's affection.

* * *

 **Techz: that's all for this chapter so I will see you in the next, also my schedule so expects more frequent updates!** _ **HUZZAH!**_ **But that you all who have stuck with me through these hard and empty times and for that I am thankful!**

 **-Techz out**


	9. Chapter 9 - Leaving, longing and loving

**Techz: well, I think I have a general idea as to where this story is going to end up but that doesn't mean that I don't want to hear what you guys would potentially want to see in this story, anything from scenes to themes are welcome. Oh and another thing.**

 _PEANUT BUTTER JELLY!_ **Now that I have your attention, shout out to** _ **spudbud16**_ **for helping me and his awesome, inspirational works that make you feel like you're watching an animated show (that Nintendo went ahead with despite darker themes) and really captures the true emotions of what a good story conveys. So! Cheeki breeki and check him out!**

 **Warning Lemon ahead. No likey, no lighty. You know the drill.**

* * *

It was weird. Sometimes you wake up feeling refreshed. Sometimes you wake up feeling groggy. Despite these arrays of contrasting awakenings; one awakening can overtake all when it comes to irritability and that's where today starts.

Zoe constrained a moan as she brought her fingers faster along folds. She was now in an ample position for doggy style, splayed open for the world on her bed but instead of being taken, she would just have to settle for her own hand. Her fingers slipped in and glided back out as she raised her rear further up into the air.

"Mmm. Fuck… so close…" The vixen groaned into her pillow as she pressed on with satisfying the burning sensation within her, coursing and pulsing, the force that drove her on went wild.

It wasn't fully pleasurable for Zoe of course. It reminded her of her issues and why she was here now but right this very second, Zoe needed the high that the pleasure would bring. The three digits that the Zorua had been using sunk all the way in. An electrical ecstasy escalated within her nether region as she tipped over her peak and all in one held breath, Zoe quietly groaned as she came onto her hand.

Knock, Knock, Knock. It was the sound of her bedroom door.

"Hey, Zoe, you up yet?" It was Max's voice that resounded as Zoe remained frozen but now she felt fear. Her orgasm hadn't ended yet but with great effort and skill, the Zorua managed a simple, uninterrupted response.

"yeah."

The wash of pleasure slowly flowed away and out of Zoe's hands. The Zorua was now left, rump in the air as her tail curled up to reveal her goods.

' _Please don't come in. Please don't come in.'_

Zoe kept repeating those words in her head as she awaited her fate. To be caught pleasuring herself. It was a fate that was akin to public indecency, except Zoe knew Max and for him to see her like this would summon the final monster to end any chance of him fixing her. An awkward event to end them being together.

"Just letting you know that we're heading out in half an hour to go out. Be ready, but don't worry too much about what you wear, just look presentable."

With that said and done, Max left the door. His footsteps retreating to leave the vixen in her own afterglow.

Zoe hadn't even realised that she was suffocating until she breathed a sigh of relief. She let her legs slide and her body flatten out to lay her naked, exposed form onto the mattress below. It took her a second but after she was done mentally high-fiving herself, Zoe went to lift exhausted form off the bed to a slouched stand.

The view of Zoe's room consisted now of a bed with duvet discarded to one side and Zoe's typical bedtime shorts and top laying off to the other. Zoe usually wore clothing for peace of mind against her fears of being attacked by a predator but while alone, it felt decent for her to grow habituated in her form. In some way, the idea of fur on her breasts perplexed the vixen herself as she ogled herself in a nearby mirror.

"Maybe… Maybe he likes fur?" Zoe whispered to herself as she looked her form up and down, taking her hands to brush herself experimentally. Her hands gliding into every curve and groove with comfort. She knew she was acceptably decent looking but still…

'A human, falling for _me_. I don't think the chances are high. I mean… All it takes is for a human or even a more attractive anthro…'

Zoe's mind-set sank into a state of depression. Her rambling coming to a grinding halt.

There _was_ a more attractive anthro, much hotter, curvier, cuter and sexier that Zoe was. One that could easily nab Max from Zoe's hold.

And the cow lived in the same house as she did.

As much as Zoe wanted to mope around all day, she couldn't. Max had promised to take them out yesterday and so with that in mind and hips in hands, Zoe made her way to her bathroom as to where she decided that a shower wouldn't go amiss. She took a hand and twirled the dial, the machine whirring to life as water began drenching the shower tray below.

Zoe grabbed the fiery red towel lying over the radiator and hung it over a hook that Zoe had loosely installed beside the shower.

'I'll worry about clothes when I get out." Zoe stated as if this was a skipped life decision, because like Max had told her:

"… _Don't worry about what you wear…"_

Zoe tested the waterfall emitting from the shower with an outstretched paw. It was a high temperature but Zoe couldn't care less. She was still fighting a burning that somehow, dealing with earlier had just led it to be worse.

Zoe looked down at herself, then to the door. Her mind raced with both excitement and worry.

'Surely another five minutes in the shower wouldn't hurt…'

The Zorua leaned towards the bathroom door and locked it firmly. Her hand then slowly snaked around and sinking down her form. Zoe felt every move of her own as her hand moved over her breasts, across her stomach, circling across her hips before meeting Zoe in her most intimate spot. It began with a single finger. She groaned mildly quietly as the pleasure had already set in. Zoe went in with a second finger.

Zoe's folds slid wider as she pushed in harder. The Zorua took her other hand and bit lightly into her flesh. With the way that she was furiously going at herself, it wouldn't take long for her to finish. She pursued her fastest pace as she held her eyes shut.

And three makes a group as Zoe went all out. Her hand wiggling around inside of her entrance caused Zoe to feel an array of sensations as her legs crossed as if begging for her to continue and that she did. The vixen, with one swift and sweet push, brought the building rise of orgasm in one big tsunami which, in her hormone hardened rampage, Zoe hadn't prepared for.

"Hrmm. Mmmm. Fuck yeah." Zoe whined as she leaned against the sink. Her ecstatic high bringing the Zorua away from reality and into temporary bliss. Wave after wave of pleasure hit her but it soon declined, slowly dying out as Zoe was brought back down into a mess of herself. Zoe was now back in the bathroom. Water pouring heavily in the empty shower as the Zorua had only milked a few seconds out of herself.

"No… No…" Zoe went from fearless raging power to a puddle of emotion. Zoe felt that this wasn't right. She should have held out at her peak for longer but…

"You bastard!" Zoe's voice broke. Leaving the poor fox to whine as tears rolled down her face before falling into the endless void that Zoe couldn't fill. Like a worn out battery, Zoe had been used so many times that she could no longer work properly. No matter how hard she tried. Zoe couldn't maintain her high for more than mere seconds, a kilometre contrast to how things with _him,_ would seem to go on forever.

* * *

 **End of lemon**

* * *

You can cover bruises with bandages and cuts with clothes but block out the past as soon it will be told. But as much as you'd hate it, the sickening truth will unfold. No matter how much you heal, how much you cry. Something you never knew you needed will have certainly died.

As much as Zoe tried. She just couldn't bring herself to be cheery once more. Her life felt like a piece of paper that had been defiled by an ink tray and thrown to the trash. The glass door for the shower slid open and shut as Zoe stepped in. The light shivers of hers would make you think that the water wasn't scalding her.

But she didn't care.

Max stood in the kitchen. He had propped himself against the counter top and was waiting. Max wore his usual shirt and jeans but also accompanying was his phone, the device glued to his hand as he tapped away. A frown spread across his face.

"Max? Are you in here?" It was Natasha. She poked her head in, her ears swivelling to point themselves in Max's direction. she stepped in to join Max who moved to pocket the device he had just been using.

"Take a seat where you want. We're in no rush." Max gestured to the seldom used dining table and the counter top beside him.

Natasha strode over, her hips swaying in a pair of regular cut jeans that didn't try to centre her behind as the focus of attention but instead showcased her assortment of tails in tow. The appendages flicking and swishing as if seemingly alive. Her tank top was relatively tame as the fabric hung from the she-wolf's shoulders and used her natural figure to create form and grace. Nonobtrusive.

"So… I do think it would be safe to say that Zoe is the cause of delay?" Natasha asked with certain curiosity. The vulpine parked herself right next to Max as to be at his side.

"Yeah but there's no rush. Things can wait." Max dragged out a long breath. He seemed to be deep in thought as he took glances at the woman next to himself. Natasha could be heard softly tutting at the abhorrently extensive delay that Zoe was somehow causing.

"It's weird…" Max spread out like dry peanut brittle. It was almost painful for him to continue. He had to stop to fetch himself a glass of water.

"What is it that's weird?" Natasha urged Max to go on. The human filling the glass he had found by the sink with water. He took long, steady gulps before setting the glass down.

"This is the first time that you're wearing casual clothes. I never knew that you still had that tank top never mind a pair of jeans like those. It's… Different to your tube tops and yoga shorts or those O-T-T dresses. I prefer _this_ you."

Max was right. There was the one faithful day when Natasha just… Stopped being a care-free creature and became the spitting image of 'perfection'. Max thought… wished it had been a phase of hers but he proved to be dead wrong. Max's eyebrows furrowed.

"Why are you always so serious? What happened to my friend? Y'know… The times when we did stupid stuff and raised our fingers to the world? The adorable, simple fox friend of mine? I realise now just how much you've changed. I don't like… I think I… I prefer the old you." Max blurted out as he contemplated past events.

It hit Natasha like a ton of bricks. She wasn't ready for what he'd said. She didn't think she'd ever be. Wasn't this what he wanted? The perfect, most divine woman? One he could fall for and be completely open and intimate with without question or doubt? Every insignificant detail she had stressed over had been for nought. Had those magazines been wrong?

"…?" Natasha asked with a shiver.

"… … … … …" Max admitted without words. A sigh slicing through the silence.

'But I still love you' Max played out him picking her up and locking lips as she wrapped her legs around him. They would pull away to look at each other and with glowing ambers gazing back she would mouth her confessions. But that was just a thought.

"...I'm sorry… But I left something upstairs." Natasha spoke within an inch of a whisper, her voice failing to leave her like she did Max.

Max was now by himself. Somehow, despite having only spoken out his thoughts, he felt as if he had criticised Natasha in a way that was too harsh. Even for himself.

"I should probably apologise to her… she tries her best and I'm nit-picking… Great. Now I feel like shit again. It doesn't matter how hard I try not to, I always hurt someone."

Max ended his monologue. Looking down, he figured that the best course of action would be to round up the gang and take them to the 'surprise.'

* * *

 **One excruciatingly lengthy, silent car trip later.**

* * *

The group had been pulled up, by David, to the front of a large of a seemingly desolate building. The place looked to be some sort of event hall but the only sign of life was the humming of traffic on a nearby motorway. Both Zoe and Natasha had picked a side of Max's and stuck close to him.

"Don't worry. It's just in here." Max reassured both Vixens, only to have Zoe blurt out:

"Isn't that what every evil guy says before he reveals some plot or scheme?"

Max sighed.

"Oh no." Max jokingly wailed before continuing in the tone of a maddened villain.

"You figured out my plans to rule the world. Now I'll have to eat you both to get you out of the equation. Mua ha ha."

Zoe rolled her eyes at Max's cheap display while Natasha thought of a different sort out 'eat' 'you' and 'out' experience with burning, rosy cheeks. Zoe spoke up.

"I dare you. Love to see you get past all the fur. Zoe joined in with the horribly executed banter. The Zorua was getting a kick out the terrible conversation none the less.

"But you would be dead by the time I'm done cooking you… Ugh… Just forget it." Max gave up on thinking how he would 'best serve Zoe on a platter.' Max thought the Zorua had dealt with enough recently, never mind himself having originally brought up the conversation and acting evil.

Zoe rolled her eyes. She had expected more from the human but she would still take solace in her small, insignificant victory.

"Yeah, let's just go wherever, before you drive me and Nat away." Zoe spoke. The golden fox who had been silent before had perked up.

"Don't call me that. You know that I would prefer for you to address… call me by my real name. You should know better that to associate me with such… distasteful slurs."

"Fine Goldilocks…" Zoe was more than prepared for verbal warfare with the cow but Max was quick in halting the bickering before it had a chance to escalate.

"Oi. Quit it the pair of you… I swear you two are just like little kids who don't agree on the play-park rules… We'll go in and _hopefully_ you'll both not have gnawed each other's heads off by then. Alright?" Max barked. Silence ensued.

The walk to the building was drawn out by both the apprehension that Zoe and Natasha had created during their argument and the cold, chilling feel that the darkening sky and desolate car park created. Both foxes could feel their fur stand on end as stones crunched under their feet. Max started whistling a small tune as if to ease the tension in the air but stopped nearly instantly as the tune just collaborated with the creepy.

The front of the large building led into a dully lit but warm lobby that looked to be some lobby like that of a hotel, save for there being no-one behind the reception desk and it still remained that the three were the only people present.

"Ok. Zoe, you go first, then me, followed by Natasha in that door." Max casually remarked while pointing at a set of double doors.

"Ok, Max. But you're freaking me the fuck out." Zoe voiced as she started in the direction if the door.

"Don't worry…" Max placed a hand on Zoe's shoulder, a hand of the vixens came up to grab on to Max's with a firm but comfortable hold. Reassured she pressed on.

"…I'm here." Max finished.

They continued forth as they came closer and closer to the doors. Zoe, overcome with a lingering sense of fear yet overpowering curiosity, kept at a rushed pace as she towed Max with her.

The doors were now in front of the Zorua. She looked at each of the two doors before looking back.

"You sure it's through here?" Zoe asked. Somehow something was off. Zoe was familiar with the feeling, the pure instilled fear of enclosed spaces while being told what to do… It reminded her too much of her previous unfortunate scenarios of torment and pain.

Zoe now stood candle like. With one hand clenched as if ready to strike, she lifted the other to stretch out and pushed one of the doors open.

Pitch black.

The kind that feels empty but as if there's always someone watching. Even Natasha could sense that, despite there being no voices or movement, there were definitely people here.

"Hey Natasha, you creeped out as fuck too?"

"~Eeep…" The vulpine muttered. Not managing to bring herself anymore to an answer, she resorted to grabbing Max's arm.

"You two ready?" Max's voice echoed through the room as he smiled.

"Zoe… It's time to meet your makers." Max added.

Lights shot on and with blinding force, all three covered their eyes as the intensity was too much to bear. The trio waited for the light level to drop as shuffling could be heard by both girl's sensitive ears.

Zoe held her eyes closed as her dark typing wasn't the most forgiving as her eyes were having the hardest time of all adjusting. She felt the two hands of Max's on each of her shoulders as she shielded her eyes. She heard him speak on the bottom of his breath.

"I know things have been tough but you're done now. Go be a part of your real family."

Zoe forced her eyes away from her face. She could see only pure, white light as shapes began to form. Zoe focussed her attention straight ahead as the blobs of colour became sharper, more refined before she realised what was happening.

There were tables filled with a variety of people on each side of a walkway that spanned from Zoe's feet to a stage ahead.

There they were. A woman, stood tall with blond hair and gleaming oceanic eyes accompanied by an equally as anxious man that was a spitting image of a smaller boy by the foot of what the dark fox could only presume was her father.

"D-a-a-a-a…" Zoe couldn't manage any rational vocalisations. The poor Zorua didn't know what to feel. Anger? Longing? Disgust? Happiness? Betrayal? Belonging?

"We missed you…" The woman spoke with a smooth, sympathetic cry that was the start of a small stream down both mother and daughter's cheek.

Max watched, Natasha's mouth curling into a smile, Zoe's a frown of sheer, unrivalled dread.

'He wants me gone…' Zoe kept running the same sentence through her head.

'He wants the bitch gone!' Natasha kept running over in her head.

Zoe realised something. This, despite being a gorgeous moment of a lost member being reunited with her family, Zoe felt the true weight of what was going on.

This was worse that when she was taken from her family…

Worse that being confined to one room for years…

Because at least she had hope.

But what hope was there in Max loving her after him giving her away?

Zoe cried hot tears as she broke down inside. All those moments when she and Max would lie down with her when she was depressed and just be there… Or when he would rescue her from situations that she didn't feel like she could cope with on her own… Or the times that he would, without question, hug her for hours until she either felt better, or they fell asleep in each other's hold. Had that meant nothing?

Zoe had been beating around the bush with her feelings and now… Now she had lost the chance to tell the most important person she would ever meet how he had changed her world. Not just because he helped her or healed her, taught her trust and emanated empathy at her darkest moments in her new form. No.

He taught her that, despite her previously horrible misconception of what a relationship was or how she thought that there were only perverse ways to show love, she still had the capacity to learn the right way to love someone through her want to be with Max. But despite everything. Her efforts and subtle hints. She would still only be the 'victim' in his eyes.

"Y-you bast-t-tard." Zoe managed as her gaze remained rigidly fixed to the floor, tiny droplets of sadness falling from her in an ever increasing storm. The Zorua morph stood in a puddle of herself, sobbing. Max reached out, he tried to catch the shoulder of the broken Zoe. He set his hand down on her, trying to comfort her. Max held his hold, even as Zoe tensed up.

"Let me go." The Zorua commanded in a stifled cry. Zoe looked ready to lash out, tensed and coiled up like an over-compressed spring, she was either going to strike or snap.

From the platform ahead, Zoe's peers had moved to try approach and help but Max raised an arm, signalling them to stay put. He may not know what to do but to be truthful, when had he ever? There wasn't a one-stop book for all your fragile people problems.

"But, Zoe, I only want the best for you. I know that you never said anything out loud but the look on your face when you made that call, that first call to your real mother and father… Plus I can only hold onto you for so long. My side of the contract ends here… I… I want to have you around, keep you as one of my family but… but I…I…" Max paused to hold back forming sorrow.

"I can't keep you… I'm sorry."

Zoe's heart sank. It was so clear yet so vague. She understood that she had to go but why? She was more peaceful with him. She felt as if she had belonged when she was around him.

But he didn't want her gone. Zoe looked up to Max and through puffy, soaked eyes. The Zorua observing and while holding on to a shred of hope she asked one, simple question:

"D-do you really not want me gone?" Zoe whimpered. Max could only smile as he refrained himself from crying. He had no idea that she thought that he wanted her gone. Which in reality, would be very difficult for him to want, especially after having grown more than attached to the adorable vixen.

"Why on earth would I say such a thing? You know that I lo… look out for you and I would never want you to leave." Max explained to Zoe. The dark type just continued to stare. Not in relief but in confusion. A building dam of tears breaking the cemented figure of Zoe as she wondered why this was all happening.

"B-but if-f you wan-t-t me ar-round. Why d-do you wan-t me g-g-gone?" Zoe stuttered through collected breaths and confused actions.

"I don't want you gone… but neither do they." Max gestured to Zoe's parents who watched with concern for their daughter.

"Please. I know it will be hard. But look at your… your _real_ family. They need you more than ever and I don't think that I can come between you and them. Zoe…"

"B-b-but I… I…"

"Zoe, if you need me. You'll know where to find me. Be with them." Max was torn inside. Be felt like despite all his kindness, he had turned his back and was releasing her to the world's cruel clutched once more. He just wanted to grab her and show her, in actions, what he truly felt.

Zoe, with one final breath, one final gasp, let out her true emotion. Not in a cry or a kiss.

She hugged Max. He, obviously, returned the gesture.

That's when she whispered the stress, anger, pain, anguish, uncertainty, and refined hate into the shoulder of the unsuspecting Max.

"But… Max…"

Zoe held on tighter, there forms close as to where warmth was exchanged alongside woe.

"…I love you..."

* * *

 **Cliffhanger, muahahaha!**

 **Yeah but sorry your local dealer has been late with his delivery. I'm sorry to announce that I have a life and so with fluctuating planning and holidays, you may need to make these chapters last longer. (Plus Pokémon go is out. Whatcha expect?! (I'm disappointed by the lack of Zorua but can live with Vulpix for the meantime.))**

 **So with this chapter being done… Smoke a little at a time koopatroopa… And don't tell your local law lads who gave you some Zoeweed and Natashajuana.**


	10. Chapter 10 - Replacements are a way

_**IMPORTANT NOTICE**_

 **Techz: A new character is going to be introduced to DWIR and you can** _ **vote**_ **for which character you would like on my** _ **profile page**_ **right now so please take a second to vote for your favourite choice!**

* * *

Days had gone by. Zoe was now home with her family and having been aquatinted with how their daily lives played out. Zoe would only ever be seen at breakfast or dinner (save for the few times that she could be found grabbing items out of the fridge for lunch). Most of the time Zoe could be found gazing out of her bedroom window, earbuds in, while listening to her thoughts dance like a broken butterfly. Her mind would drift from one subject to another without any form or direction but there was always a return point. A place in her head that was every junction and crossroad that she would come by.

Max.

It was evident by how much time she spent looking out that window that she had not lost a shred of passion or desire for Max; if anything, she craved him more.

Zoe kept looking out. Her house atop a hill looked out amongst a large city to which a small gap between two large buildings. A small bridge could be seen. Red in colour and spanning a river. Zoe wasn't able see the other side but knew that it lead to the city where Max resided.

Zoe listened as the song that was playing ended and almost as if with the tune, so did her bullet train of thoughts. The brakes halting the huge payload that Zoe had been brooding on.

Knock, knock, knock. It was the door.

"Yes?" Zoe called to the door but she didn't get an answer. Instead, the door creeped open and a ten year old boy strolled in with neither confidence nor worry as he approached Zoe. His expression was emotionless as he sat on the foot of Zoe's bed. Zoe being sat at the top, was quite surprised by the shift of weight but had learned that her brother wasn't fully capable of understanding personal space or other social cues.

"Hello." Zoe's brother said in a rather dull fashion. A little robotic but genuine in intent.

"Hey, Derek. Are you here for something, or can I help you…?" Zoe questioned with mild curiosity for the kid.

"Mommy said I couldn't ask you this but I don't see why not. Can I please pet you? Like you would a dog. I need to know what it feels like."

Zoe couldn't help but smile. Sure what he said was insensitive but she couldn't fault him for it. Derek just didn't get the whole 'offending' people or irony. Her mother had told her that it was called autism but Zoe just called it 'the IDGAF complex' and found it to be either funnily cheeky or plain hilarious, much to her mother's disapproval. He was also extremely literate; a fact that Zoe had learnt within seconds of meeting her brother.

"Sure. Knock yourself out." Zoe said, nonchalantly.

"But if I'm unconscious, how could I pet you and yield any feasible results?" Derek shot back with a hypercritical tone. As if what Zoe had said was a command that a saying and an illogical saying at that.

"Yes, you goof ball." Zoe corrected. Derek was still unsatisfied with such a slang term such as 'goof ball' but was willing to overlook it for being able to pet his sister… like that Growlithe he met that one time at the park.

Zoe kept her gaze to the window. She shivered slightly under his touch but ultimately moulded into the idea of a warm hand stroking her fur. It was weird. A little awesome. But mostly nostalgic. Only one other person had possessed the audacity to pet her before.

"Zoe. How do you purr like that? It's nice. I want to be able to do that." Zoe heard the voice of Derek envy her form as he moved his hand from the gap between her shoulder blades to atop her head before smoothing his hand down the rear of Zoe's neck for another feel. Zoe hadn't even realised it before, but it was true. She listened as she lightly purred into the petting session. It was cute in her eyes, how she purred like a cat despite her canine features.

"It's a secret." Zoe mischievously concealed the truth. She wanted to be elusive in the eyes of her brother, which so far had been difficult considering that her brother was thoroughly into canines. Derek knew a lot when it came to Zorua's and Vulpix's and so Zoe had a collection of perks over Natasha that she had learned of thanks to him.

"I was just curious as to if you're causing it deliberately or if you're doing it out of instinct. Mom said that you are still as controlled as a normal human but I think she's lying."

Zoe felt the sensation of another spine shocking pet as Derek explained his thesis. She thought about her body. A mix between human and Zorua. She remembered the times that she could see more vivid colours and couldn't hear or smell that much…

"Hey Derek. Can I see your arm for a sec? I wanna see if I still know how skin feels."

"Yes." The boy replied. He remained unmoved in terms of sating his desire to feel Zoe's fur and so opted to plop his free arm into the hold of his sister.

Zoe took the fleshy limb into her hold and took a second to inspect the pink colour with the strange but occasional tiny white hair. Zoe trailed her fingers across the length of her siblings arm. It felt… Zoe couldn't actually feel the sensation as the short fur that skirted her fingers; leaving no space for her bare skin to be able to roam the trenches of creases that made up the human skin. It was somewhat disappointing but another of her brothers sensational movements were enough to take the canines mind off the cons.

"Zoe! Derek! Dinner's ready!" Both brother and sister heard the call from their father resounding from the bottom of the stairs.

"It looks like this exploratory session of stimulating sensation must draw to a close, sadly." Zoe's brother announced with a hint of dismay. Zoe just nodded before raising off her bed to follow in the steps of the hyperactive ten year old that was jumping down the stairs.

'Life here isn't so bad but still… I wish Max was here.'

* * *

Max shovelled a mouthful of smoked sausage from a fish and chips meal that he and Natasha had bought on the way home from the mall. Both he and the bronze fox were sat at the living room table enjoying a spot of evening tele while Natasha tried to compete with looking at the fire stone and the paper work sitting not far from her and Max's food containers.

"Are you sure you are willing to go forth with such a proposal? I know that when I evolve that things may change but you… Max. Are you one hundred percent sure you wish to be _that_?" Natasha asked from her spot on the sofa besides Max. She approved of the plan that Max had but she wanted to make sure that he was comfortable and thinking independently of her own want.

"Yeah. If I become 'it' at the same time you evolve then we can both face the change together. Plus think of the perks that this will bring me. I'll be a little taller and more devilishly handsome." Max ending the point on a joke had brought Natasha's mood up a little. The anthro smiling.

"Yes… You would be right on that one…" Natasha spoke aloud as she looked down at the few remaining chips that littered the polystyrene tray below.

"But seriously, I really think that I should go through with it! Me becoming part Arcanine will be cool." Max consolidated.

Natasha could only nod her agreements with a mouthful of chips. The vixens thoughts on Max's choice were all aimed southwards. The idea of him being 'bigger' and having a knot exited the fox a little. Natasha placed one of her hands between the legs of her yoga pants.

Max as a fiery orange and black beast that would lean over her and take her glistening, golden form as they both howled their appreciation for each other. And he wouldn't stop there. He would kiss her fervently as he pushed in once more, tying them together, leaving them in a scorching mess. An experience that would have them both so exhausted that he would stay inside her as he lay next to her. A satisfied womb…

Natasha was jolted back to reality. The tele kept rambling on as the papers for Max's specie change sat next to the burning amber stone.

They would be a perfect match. A completely alike couple. He would be hers and he would _own_ her. Natasha looked once more to the fire stone… the stone that would allow her to evolve in to a more mature form…

His hands rummaging over her large mounds, larger than before, as his hands would trace down to her ample rump where he would playfully squeeze the golden curves that evolution was bound to endow the fox with. She would be more pleasing to both the eyes and to Max's desires.

"Natasha, harder."

"What?" Natasha was finally back to the sofa. Sitting next to Max as he asked her the question once more.

"What I was saying, Natasha, is that it's been harder without Zoe around. I miss her. I know she could be cruel to you but sometimes I miss her cuddles. Y'know; the type that make you feel warm."

Natasha was slightly worried with Max's continued fondness to the now absent dark type but all the Vulpix did to try and claim Max as her own was to try the feeble move of resting her head on his shoulder.

Max took the hint and doubled with a sigh from Natasha, took the initiative to end the topic.

"Would you rather I pet you instead of me talking about Zoe?" Max asked genuinely.

"Yeah. I still don't like her, never mind the thought of her." Natasha honestly answered with a bitter tone. Her voice may have stuck to a sullen tone but the corners of her muzzle curved up at Max's focus now being shifted to her.

Natasha had taken Max's invitation to heart and so laid her head upon his lap, spreading and stretching her form to lie across the whole length of sofa. Even to the point where she dangled her paw like feet off the edge. Max dragged a blanket that had been laying nearby the two and manoeuvred the covers over the canine on his lap. His hand slithered up Natasha's neck to roam the head of Natasha in the area between her swivelling ears. Max's other hand went to roam her slim, shapely and soft stomach.

While this activity was casual in Max's eyes, it was sensual and even slightly erotic in Natasha's mind. The idea of his hands being free to roam where they pleased… She wished that he would stop teasing and really _play_ with her. But all she did about it was dream some more.

Flickering and soft hums of the T.V played and danced around the darkening room. The light outside had dimmed to a point where it could no longer permeate the blinds of the living room. The colours of the program on the flatscreen were entertaining Max as the array of lights waltzed along Natasha's fur; her lithe form slowly shifting through violent shades of crimsons and cold shades of blue.

Both sets of hands were now entangled with each others. Max went on with the stroking and sliding that had the Vulpix shivering slightly as her sleek hands lightly held on to his more robust and directed hands…

Natasha's mind was rampant with want and lust as a hand of Max's roamed above her nether region. The vixen couldn't tell if she was in heat or if her desire for intimacy that drove her on for years had finally given up on the waiting game. Her hand resting on Max's had been slowly dragging him downwards.

He was so close. He hadn't even realised it. The appendage responsible for rubbing Natasha's stomach was dangerously close to sating the bronze fox's need for intimacy.

It was if it was planned out. Max withdrew both sets of hands, swinging them and raising them into the air. His mouth hung open to let out an exhausted yawn.

"Hey Natasha…"

Natasha didn't even respond. She felt tense as tears dribbled from her eyes and matted her facial fur.

'Why did he stop? Did he feel uncomfortable or…?"

"…I'm going to bed, ok?" Max stated while lightly tapping the canines shoulder in an attempt to get his lap back from the vixen.

Natasha moved. Her psyche melting as conflicted actions of what to do next drowned out all capsized into the depths of her mind.

"… Goodnight… Max…"

And with that he was gone. Footsteps crossing the top landing as Natasha was left to herself.

"…love you too." Natasha replied to the emptiness as she sat there. Why couldn't he love her back?

* * *

Max lay on his bed, spread evenly as he pressed away at his phone screen. The display dimmed and Max raised the device to his ear.

The phone rang. The tones were soon silenced and quickly replaced with an all too familiar voice.

"Hello?" Vicky's voice was still as sharp as ever. The sound of other voices occupied the background.

"Are you still… You can't seriously still be at work?" Max questioned with intrigue.

"Nah. Hah. This is home life for me. But anyways, what can I do for you?" Vicky's voice sounded as casual as ever as she waited for Max's thoughts.

"Well, Zoe's gone…" Max slowly revealed.

"Ah! Gotcha. So… I've got a few here. Let me go over some options with you… Michel! Get me my work book!"

Max chuckled as chaos ensued on the other side of the phone. He had to be wise though. This wasn't just a replacement for Zoe… this time... it could last longer.

* * *

 **Techz: And that's all folks. Remember to vote for the next main character of DWIH on my profile page. Your vote is important and will influence the story so I highly recommend you do so now!**


	11. Chapter 11 - Right After Peculiar Ends

Natasha trod down the stairs with heavy paws as Max was sat watching the TV, his focus unfazed as Natasha went the front door. Her ears were folded back with a lingering sadness as she glanced at Max one more.

"Hey Max. I'm heading out for a while. Is that alright?"

Unmoved. Max's weary gaze stayed on the screen. His face was devoid of any feeling as he lifted a soft drink and took a swig. He finished by lowering the can and replying.

"Sure. Just be safe out there and don't be too late. I had enough problems with curfew when Zoe was still around."

Natasha frowned and left. her gaze was fixed to the pebbled paving that made up the driveway. She held her handbag tightly as a chilly late afternoon air ate away at her already dampened pride. She felt abandoned, by herself and others. She felt that the current 'her' wasn't what she had thought herself to be. Self-reflection had shown Natasha what she had truly become and she _despised_ it with a passionate hatred that was almost on par with the boiling anger that Zoe could arise.

Natasha wasn't wearing what she normally would. She wasn't wearing makeup or her usual assortment of bangles and bracelets. Her burning eyes were an anguish that could be seen, now that the veil of mascara was gone and her dark lips were curled in a frown.

"How do you do? Doo? Dooooo…" Natasha fooled around, trying to attain a more natural pitch for her voice. Her posh tone had been picked up as advice in a magazine she had once read that suggested that if she sounded of a richer background that it would attract more well-off men but really… Max hadn't given her accent any positive notice. Natasha managed to settle on a voice which sounded surprisingly like her younger self but had a more mature and vibrant quality than her childish rants.

The Vulpix smiled. She remembered her childhood days of running around the back yard where they had grown up together. Max had treated her like a sister. Even though they were part of two separate families that sat side by side, there had always been no boundary between the two and so Max had grown protective of the young fox and Natasha had fallen for this figure in her life which had always brought her protection and warmth.

A gust of wind brought Natasha to a sharp and cold reality. She was alone. She kept going. She had a rough idea of where she wanted to be but didn't really want to resort to being in a place like that. The vixen sighed through chattering teeth, pressing on into the worsening weather.

* * *

The place was lively as pools of people gathered in their respective spots around the club. Natasha was sat behind the bar, sipping away at her drink, watching silently as other people conversed. The bronze canine noticed a couple. A womanly anthro Luxray and a tall and mature human.

They seemed happy as the Luxray leaned in close, giggling nervously as she beckoned for her partner to show some intimacy. The man looked around uncertainly before the Luxray took his hands and looped them around her. The man becoming nervous as his hands sunk to his partner's rear, his hands sitting on her torn jeans as she tiptoed to whisper something in his ear. His face lit up like a Christmas tree before he was dragged out of the club. Natasha's view fell off the couple as they left the entrance.

Natasha looked down at her drink. The colourful combination played and pranced around inside the glass. Her emotions were similar in that they collided and mixed in the oddest of ways. She felt glad for the two while simultaneously wishing the Luxray to be in a similar place to herself. If anything, Natasha believed that she was more attractive that that blue and black divinity and could easily…

Natasha spotted two guys across the bar. One an anthro Mightyena and the other was a taller Houndoom, both were sat in a heated discussion that Natasha had just tuned into.

"Nah. She was just a bitch! She can go fuck her three-hundred-pound self 'cause I won't do it no more." The Houndoom nearly yelled as the Mightyena looked downtrodden and blue.

"Yeah. You're lucky because you _had_ someone… look at my sorry, lonely ass. Last chick of mine killed herself." The Mightyena replied in an artificially gruff voice that Natasha could easily tell was just to fit in with his more boisterous friend. The Houndoom nearly choked as he spat out his next line.

"Then go and chat up the pretty lady that's been starin' atcha for the last five minutes! Get your mind off the past and on the present!" At this the two dogs looked up to spot Natasha as she tried to hide behind her glass but to no success. The Mightyena just sat his head on his hands and continued with the cycle of self-pity. The Houndoom just kept trying to grab Natasha's attention to get her to come over.

Natasha waited but soon realised that the Houndoom wasn't going away… that and she needed to prove something to herself. With a new goal in her head, she rose from her seat, swaying her way over to the two.

"Umm. Hey… I, uh… noticed you staring and I decided that I… didn't want to be alone." Natasha awkwardly tried to inject herself into the conversation and by the look on both men's faces, her insertion couldn't have been more out of place. The Houndoom now held a look of disbelief as he hadn't expected a vixen like Natasha to answer to his calling.

"No problem. Welcome to the rejects." The Mightyena muttered from his own little reality that could be found in the rings of dirt on the bars surface. The Houndoom looked incredulously at his friend and then nervously at Natasha.

Natasha hadn't noticed before but there was a clear contrast in the two's appearances. While the horned had a loose t-shirt with slightly unkempt joggers that were slightly too lose for him. The Mightyena, on the other hand, held a more approachable presence as it looked like he had taken the time to brush his hair before heading out today. Natasha felt as if she could comfortably be around the Mightyena, but his friend…

"Damn bro. She fresh. You should totally talk to her or she'll leave you for me, bro!"

…Less than enjoyable. Natasha sat silently, brewing a formula to remove the Houndoom from the equation so that she could be with him alone.

Natasha hadn't realised it but when she thought about it, or more specifically the gentleman that she was trying to snatch away, was she trying to be friends or was she pursuing something… more? This wasn't the time to think about it. She had to rid the Houndoom from the situation.

"Umm… Hey…" Natasha looked to the goofy one of the two canines. It took a second but surely the fire/dark type turned to see the Vulpix and listen to what she had to say.

"…could you get me and your friend here a drink? Please?" Natasha didn't feel the need to use any tricks to persuade the Houndoom as he already seemed to be wrapped around her furred finger. The sulking dog pulled his head up and looked quizzed by the intentions of the random woman who had decided to listen to his friend.

"Err… Why exactly should he go? What are you playing at?" The Mightyena had become more that apprehensive to the point that he may just snuff out her plan. Natasha had to think fast and so after a quick look of confusion she snapped back with a changed heart.

"Fine. Me and you are going to get a couple of drinks from the shop down the road." Natasha stated to the now engaged lump of grey.

"Dude. You should totally go be with this babe. It'll be better than you bein' a deadbeat here, boy." The black and red friend chipped in. Natasha felt like giving up but that's when he bit.

"Fine. But I ain't playing around. I'm just walking to wherever and then home." The nonchalant Mightyena spoke. Natasha perked up at this while the Houndoom seemed ecstatic that his friend was taking this opportunity by the horns.

The Mightyena rose from his seat and into a slouching stand. The canine stretched himself, surprising Natasha by the display of his rather formal wear.

"Do you normally dress like you're at a business meeting when you go out?" Natasha began a little small talk. She was testing if she could lever a little humility out of him. It worked. He laughed.

"Ha-ha. Actually, I was teaching a class before I passed this place on the way home…"

The Mightyena led Natasha out of the building, holding the door open and everything as she stepped out into the cold evening air.

"I thought I'd nip in for a drink or two. Five later and that asshole we just ditched decided to buddy up to me. I'm glad you got me away from him. The name's Kylo. And no, I'm not part of the galactic empire or whatever those Star Wars nerds call it." The Mightyena offered a hand which Natasha took. It took her a second but Natasha could feel that Piña colada kicking in. The night air felt a little nippier and Natasha had forgotten about the heavy scent of alcohol on Kylo's breath.

"Ok, Kylo who is definitely not part of the 'galactic empire' where are we flying off to now?" Natasha joked to the slightly cheery anthro.

"Wait? You really didn't want to get something from the Seven Eleven?" The Mightyena asked with more intrigue that he should have.

"Yeah. I didn't like your friend either. I'm just surprised that he didn't call me a bitch. But really, if you wanted, we could go back to yours or whatever?" Natasha went back to licking her teeth. She seemed engrossed in a small chunk of whatever the fuck that was stuck in there.

"Sure. I don't live far. It's a couple of blocks away." The guy went on, slurred in what he was saying but both were too pissed to care. Natasha laughed to herself as she counted the total amount of drinks she managed to get through.

'Count ze drinkz wive me! huan, two, three, four…'

Natasha snickered away to herself as she was led to Kylo's home. Her mind dithering as Kylo checked up to make sure that she was alright every once in a while.

* * *

The apartment door slammed shut sending ringing through both canines splitting heads. Kylo shuffled around the tipsy Vulpix and through an archway into the kitchen.

"Feel free to make yourself at home. I'll get us both drinks while you settle." The man half yelled to be heard over the ringing in his ears.

Natasha looked around. It was a very… lived in apartment. There was the odd sock and an empty drink can. Oh! And a David Bowie poster!

"Wait! Do you l-like David Bowie?!" Natasha threw her shoes onto her piled jacket on the floor. She slinked her way onto the only couch that reminded her of the three-seated sofa at her own place.

"Yeah! I love his works. I've got all his albums. Shame how he died though… Have you listened to 'Space Odyssey'?" Kylo asked away while carrying two glasses of wine over in his hands and carefully setting them down. Natasha had smiled a toothy grin when kylo declared his passion for the song writer. She had begun flicking through several cd's before shoving one into a nearby stereo.

"I friggin' love that song!" Natasha cooed as the machine whirred into action. The song took a second but surely Space Odyssey started humming through the speakers and into the vixen's sensitive ears. It hurt a little but she didn't care.

Kylo was now reclined in his seat. He swirled his glass of wine while glancing at the bent over fox. He took a sip while awaiting Natasha to join him. It took a second for Natasha to wobble her way over but she eventually managed the arduous task of plonking herself down. The fox could hardly make out her own thoughts as she manoeuvred her hand to grip the glass she had been offered.

"T-thanks." Natasha tried to be polite as Kylo just kept his gaze on her. She raised the fancy looking liquid to her lips and sipped.

" _This is ground control to Major Tom. You've really made the grade…"_

The song hung in the air, adding atmosphere to the already warming attitude of Natasha. She smiled to her friend who smiled back. Natasha scooted closer. Kylo didn't seem to mind as he lifted an arm to allow her passage. It didn't take Natasha to be told twice, she had shifted right next to her company and even felt as he wrapped an arm around her. The Vulpix felt inclined to rest her head on his shoulder.

" _And I'm floating in the most of peculiar ways. And the stars look very different today."_

Time rolled by as Natasha mulled over what to do next. The canine jumped a little as she felt lips press against her cheek. Natasha's face lit up as Kylo ended the small smooch. They both sat there, Natasha turning to look at her new encounter. She could see it in his eyes and with how long she had been waiting… She felt like she was ready for this.

The instrumental kicked in. Natasha pushed forwards and met Kylo's muzzle. They both melted, instantly, into a warm and passionate kiss that had the fox feeling a little giddy while her face was gently caressed by the dark types hand. They never broke as Natasha mounted herself over his legs. Her form leaning into his now reclined form.

Natasha felt like she was accomplishing something as she felt numb. Her body melting into and onto a mass lying on her back against the sofa. She tried to move but her body wouldn't answer. She felt a little scared but trusted Kylo to help her.

" _Tell my wife I love her very much. She kno-o-o-ows! Ground control to Major Tom. Your circuit's dead, there's something wrong. Can you hear me Major Tom? Can you hear me Major Tom? Can you hear me Major Tom? Can you hear…"_

Futile. All her efforts failed as Kylo's form lingered over her own. He seemed indifferent by the paralysed vixen below him as a hand rummaged through her hair, down her neck, to her chest. Natasha finally caught on. It was too late of course. The poor creature couldn't do anything as she felt his hands circling around her stomach. He licked his lips eagerly. Was she just another person to prey on? She couldn't think as her fur was unravelled from her clothing, the garments that once held the young vibrant vixen now let away to reveal her empty shell. Natasha would have shivered as he entered but nothing. She couldn't even shed a tear as she lay victim to Kylo's lust.

The last thing she remembered was the shaky rise as the song finished like her memory, her mind fading to black as the night claimed her body as its own. Now she was just another figure in the sea of corruption. Natasha just wanted to be home. She wanted to be cuddling with Max. She just wanted all the pain to stop.


	12. Chapter 12 - A New Player Has Joined

**Results are now out for the poll and the new character is here. Also, I have started a new story called '2 Beautiful Two Miss' If you want to check out that goodness.**

* * *

Rain pelted the window of Zoe's bedroom as the vulpine gazed out into the afternoon sky. She was by herself, her brother having gone to school, her parents needing to work. Zoe went through the twisted graphical devouring of the cow that had plagued her.

'No. Not even Natasha would deserve that, even if she didn't actually like _the_ Bowie…'

The scenes played out in her mind, Natasha and Kylo… a previous customer of Zoe's. The sick things that mutt would do to Zoe…

Zoe quivered. The room felt cold, even under the copious amount of fur the anthro possessed. Reaching for a hoodie nearby, Zoe stopped before she wrapped her hands around it.

There it was. A bright red mail van had just stopped outside her house.

'Oh god! I'm glad my parents are gone.' Zoe mentally raved as she rushed to get to the front door. Hopping down the stairs, she opened the door just as the post woman was about to knock.

"Oh my. Hello there. There's a parcel for Zoe uhh…"

"Yeah. It's mine." Zoe interjected, skipping the formalities in favour of getting the box that was being carried underarm. The lady held out a signing pad which Zoe took the kind liberty of sketching a rough pair of breasts on the pad before handing it back. The woman took no notice as she marked the package as delivered and handed it to Zoe.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

The door was shut, paws scraping up the linoleum floor as Zoe nearly tripped on her dash up the stairs. There was one way to save on effort and instead of grabbing a knife the fox sunk her teeth into the wrapping and took a chunk of it and the box from the item inside.

Zoe pushed through into her bedroom, locking the door and setting herself on her bed. She placed the box next to herself. Looking at the half torn but still closed box.

'Will this really solve my fears?"

There was the idea. Zoe yearned to know what true passion was. She wanted to be in control of her actions…

"I can't believe I actually bought one of these…"

Zoe reached in, her hands wrapping around the base of the object as she slowly manoeuvred it out of the makeshift hole. The large object was long, gelatinous and ever so slightly sticky.

"Well… They did promise bigger being better…" Zoe sarcastically remarked as the large canine 'toy' sat in her grasp, jiggling slightly with every movement and twitch. Her heart raced with a giddy lust as she realised that she had something that she had been missing…

Control.

Zoe delicately looked the whole thing over, all seven inches. She had ordered the canine model, knot and everything. That's right.

Zoe wiggled it with a huge smile on her face.

"Yar! I be the dildo pirate!"

Zoe giggled a little before calming down from her childish antics. The toy continued to wobble as if by its own will. Zoe took one look out the window and then looked back to the toy. Adrenalin pumped as Zoe fought the fleeting fear to stop. Her brow furrowed as she reassured herself.

"This is the day that I claim myself. To prove that I don't need someone else to fuck me." Zoe boldly stated while pulling the toy up to her lips, she pressed in slowly, taking the first inch before withdrawing. She gasped as her lungs instinctively fought for air. Zoe panicked but soon calmed down. She looked back down to the moistened red length that sat in her hands.

She went again, pushing the toy between her lips and pushing a couple more inches in. stopping completely as she held the tip between her tonsils. Zoe felt weak, but empowered at the same time. She was battling her instinct to evade the situation and instead slowly pushed the toy just an inch further.

There the dark type was, sitting on her bed with three inched of rubber dog meat sticking out from her mouth, a slight bulge in her neck but no signs of Zoe struggling as she sat there just squinting at her salvation.

It came out inch by inch, Zoe taking calmed breaths as her mind unwound and let her enjoy the situation a little. Zoe felt a little excited.

She looked at it again, taking the toy and shoving almost the whole thing into her throat. She held her breath as the fake knot pressed against her teeth. Zoe had to straighten her neck as the toy hung inside her. The seconds counted by as Zoe just held it there, almost all in as she took the odd gulp as she naturally did what she had once been taught.

The removal was smooth as Zoe panted lightly into the cold air of her room, the glowing warmth that the young fox exuded was enough to keep her mind from the open window.

Zoe contemplated what to do next. She could just go straight ahead but then again… she wanted to save the most obvious ride for last.

It took her a second to decide but as soon as her mind was made up, she acted. She started pulling at her vest as she yanked it and her bra off. It didn't take long for the jeans to join. Her panties were all that remained as she stood up with the girth in grasp as she moved to the middle of her room.

The toy went down first, standing up with aid from Zoe as she squatted over the full seven inches. She lined it up with her rear. Zoe had to take her free hand and move her tail and panties as she found that it involuntarily hung in her way. Zoe looked straight ahead and took a deep breath before sinking herself on the toy. She felt both the pleasure and the pain as her body took in the moist meat, housing it in her anus.

Zoe kept going and became shocked when the knot pressed up against her butt. The coldness mixed with the element of surprise elicited a small gasp as Zoe's mind raced with conflicting thoughts. The canine rose from the ground, lifting her invader with her as she hooked the fabric of her panties that she had once moved out of the way to cup and hold the base of the dildo so that is stayed in. Zoe was now standing with the large canid member pressing up against her insides.

"Arceus. If only Max could see me now…" Zoe rolled of before freezing.

Was this what she was doing? Taking herself to prove that she was ready for…

Zoe walked over to her personal bathroom. The white interior contrasting with the warm reds of her bedroom walls. A full body mirror was calling the vixen forth as she looked at herself. Zoe looked at the bashful yet curious Zorua who gazed in from the other side, hand on one breast, a dildo protruding from her rear.

She took a long stare.

Preconceptions were lost.

Her own stereotype hung in the air as she felt that she had the option to shatter everything that she was and everything that held her from Max.

Zoe reached down, grabbing the base of the hanging felon as it patiently occupied her ass.

One push.

It slid in.

Zoe's back arched as she knotted herself. The electrical static was amazing as it shocked her spine. Zoe had never felt more comfortable in her skin until now. She looked to herself and if she stood ordinarily, she looked as normal as any Zorua standing naked in their bathroom would. Zoe now knew the truth.

I'm not different.

Zoe reached back and pulled the length from her rear; the suckling of the toy as it came out only fuelled Zoe's passion for herself. She lined up the toy with her herself once more but this time, she would be the one entering.

The toy slid into her folds. The anthro shivered as the pure ecstatic pleasure rippled through her once more but this time there was no pain, just an erratic pace that she could stop when she felt like it but not now, Zoe had started loving the feeling of being full.

She pushed the instrument half way in before pulling back out, she kept going at herself like this before she took one last look at herself.

With one brave push, she hilted. The knot popping in.

* * *

Max lay on the bed, Zoe hovering over him.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?"

Max looked from Zoe's nether region to his own erect shaft.

"Absolutely." Zoe replied under her breath as she gazed, eyes half lidded as she held onto his chest. She lowered herself down on him, Zoe groaning as Max grunted. It was slow, Zoe's lips parting as Max's length edged its way in. Zoe clamped her eyes shut as Max gave her bum a squeeze. Zoe only smiled as she brought herself down to Max's waist. Zoe was now sat on Max as he was fully in her warm walls. It was a surprise for them both as the vulpine raised from her perch and rode Max with vigour. She kept on with her rhythmic bouncing as she felt every inch of his shaft as it slid in and out.

"Oh god Zoe. I expected you to be looser." Max whispered into their actions.

Zoe didn't stop as she continued to bob up and down on Max's lap. They kept going like this until Zoe felt the build-up that she knew the feeling of but had never enjoyed like now. Max looked close as the fox rode at full pace, ramming herself down onto the human as they both came, Zoe onto Max and Max in Zoe. She could feel Max's seed filling her up in a steamy hot goo that dribbled down the sides of Max's shaft. Max could only say three words as he stared into the burning blue of Zoe's fierce passion.

"Come find me."

Zoe lay face down on her bed. Her panties had failed to stay on during her fantasy and the Zorua was too exhausted to go on. She couldn't even muster the energy to pluck the toy from her cooch as it stayed put inside her.

Zoe had an idea of what she had to do but right now she had to rest her tired and shaky body.

* * *

Max was sat in a waiting room, Natasha's head on shoulder, as he waited. Natasha was about to let out another tongue curling yawn but was halted as a small office door opened. Vicky could be seen guesting Max into the room.

"Maximilian. I do believe that we have been called upon." Natasha went on as Max was roused from a semi-comatose state, a spell which had been cast from sitting idle for too long.

"Why did you call me that?" Max asked the bronze fox who attempted to recede into the copper hue of herself. The vixen had pulled up her tails as to hide behind the assortment.

"Sorry Max." Natasha whined. Max slowly strode into the room where Vicky was already sat behind her computer. She seemed busy as she glanced from her monitor to several piles of paperwork. Her hair was bunched up in wild curls as her face contorted into a whole variety of emotions. Natasha tagged behind Max, lagging like her mind was about the whole situation. Simply put, Natasha was upset.

"Max, are you sure we _have_ to do this? Can it just be you and me?" The unfortunate vixen tried her best to sway Max's decision but unfortunately for her the human's face was carved into a look of determination. A hole was left where the dark fox used to roam and Max only knew of one way to fill it.

"Nope. You know why we're here and you'll just have to hang tight. If you could stand Zoe, then I'm sure another wouldn't kill you." Max rattled off while looking at the familiar paper work. A pen had already been provided.

"That's the point! I could hardly _stand_ _her_ and now you want someone else entirely." Natasha moaned on. It seemed almost futile and pointless for the canine as she continued her incessant nagging of why this was a world ending decision.

"Too bad. I'm not going to back out just because you and Zoe couldn't get along." Max spoke over his own scribbling as he filled out the forms.

"Then what about Abigail, or Fletcher? Both were complete nutters!" Natasha stated. She was at the end of her tether. The poor fox was in an uphill battle.

"And that's why I asked you to be extra supportive of them. Like I asked when we first got Zoe but you _still_ didn't manage that for me. You know what? If you be nice to…" Max referred to the paperwork as he looked up the profile.

"If you can be nice to Sam, then I promise that this'll be the last time we do this." Max tried to barter with the bronze fox but his skill level wasn't sufficient.

"Really? You're really hoping on this one staying, aren't you?!" The knives that Natasha threw cut deep. She had figured Max out. He wouldn't stop, even if he'd made the deal. There was this cycle that Max had fallen into and couldn't pull himself out of. Max felt responsible, as if he was letting himself and everyone else down by not caring for someone who really needed a second chance in life.

Max couldn't speak. Instead he slowly lowered the pen down onto the final box of the form.

"Max!" Natasha exclaimed…

He scribbled along, forming a well arched M.

"Max." She spoke…

Next came an A.

"Max?" The fox begged.

And finally, Max finished with a flick. The deed was done. Max gently placed the pen down as Vicky finished up her flurry of keystrokes.

"Well, there it is Vicky. I'm sure that we're ready to meet her now." Max detailed to the now alert Woman who was busy aligning the papers without checking. Vicky already knew that Max had filled everything out right. How difficult could his name be to write?

"Ok. Just wait here and I'll bring her through." Vicky noted as she left both the man and the fox to talk.

…

"What the hell!"

"What?" Max replied innocently, as if the conversation prior had never happened.

"You completely ignored me! I don't want to do this anymore! What part of that did you not get?!" Natasha barked to Max in a clouded anger as he refused to listen to anything she had to say.

"The part where I cared." Max snapped back.

Shots fired. Hit. Hit. _Critical_. Natasha sat there, pulling her knees in, like Zoe had in that very chair. The bundle of bronze didn't know what to think anymore. Max refused to listen, to care about what she had to say. Max dismissed her problems in favour of those of a person that neither had met previously.

She didn't know what to do. Natasha felt powerless against Max's will.

The vixen got up and left the room. Max just sat there, unmoving as his eyes followed the fox out of the room. He felt terrible. Every time Max helped another person, he would destroy the feelings of her. Natasha didn't want to go through this again but Max felt as if she was too quick to judge his decision and the people that followed.

"And so here we have… Where's Natasha?" Vicky asked as she came in to the room, a figure hanging behind her, just out of sight.

"She just went to the bathroom. She said that she'd meet me at the car." Max lied. He honestly didn't want to think of the fox at the moment. He was too busy for that.

"Anyway, here's Sam. You know the drill."

Max listened intently while watching the young woman shuffle her way into the room. She was, surprisingly, taller that both Vicky and Max and quite womanly as she inspected the top of the doorway, the anthro not wanting to bump her head off the metallic frame. Max was doing a quick rundown of her appearance while Vicky was trying to busy herself with other piles of documents.

A Sylveon, just under six feet. Her body was slim and powerful yet still possessed curves that put Natasha to shame any day of the week. Her hips and bust were rather voluptuous and hefty as she held her arms crossed. Proportions were perfect for the ribbon being as Max's eyes traced her, head to feet. Even her paws, exposed to the world, were seemingly crafted to meet perfection.

"H-Hi." Sam stuttered in a light and airy voice. It resonated with a wondrous fear that seemed almost shy to escape her maw and be released into the room.

"Hello." Max replied which seemed to both surprise and intrigue the pink creature. She lifted a hand to wave as well as give Max a small smile. She seemed glad to interact with another person and Max was enjoying both the… 'aesthetics' of Sam and her extremely reserved nature.

"So, as you already read up. Sam here was held in captivity for most of her life and so, seeing how you picked up quickly on Zoe, viola, a match made in heaven. She has some issues with large crowds so watch out with supermarkets." Vicky droned on. Sam had already moved to tower over Max while seemingly begging to come closer by gazing into Max's eyes and staring him down until he broke eye contact. The Sylveon seemed to come alive when next to Max, her ribbons seemingly snaking around Max as if to encase them both. Max found this to rather cute.

"Well aren't you just the cutest!" Max exclaimed while lifting an arm high above himself and patting the anthro on her fuzzy head. It felt soft for Max, the way her fur parted as if to invite Max's hand to go further just added to the allure of Sam.

"T-Tha-ths." Was all Sam could manage as she stood there, melting into this electrical feeling that she had never experienced before. It seemed to Sam that she could trust this man called Max. It would be beneficial for her to remain on his good side. Especially if he could make her feel like this.

"Can I take her file with me? I want to read about her more so that I know what to do."

Vicky only nodded. She had trusted Max with Zoe's file, she could trust him with Sam's file. The binder was slid over the table and into the awaiting grasp of Max who scooped it up. He was going to wave but Sam had already taken his hand into her own and was gobsmacked by the idea that they fit together perfectly. Max smiled. Sam seemed to have a very fresh look on the world around her and didn't seem bothered by the modern woes of normal city goers.

Max was strolling down the corridor, his eyes glancing to the Sylveon as she inspected Max's well-kept nails and then to her own rough ones. The pink fuzzball stuck her tongue out before lifting Max's hand and tasting him.

"Woah!" Max recoiled as the wet feeling of the cat-dog's tongue was startling. Max's sudden actions freaked Sam out. The Sylveon backed up while whining apologetically, her hands in front of her face as her mouth curled into a merciful frown. She feared that she'd hurt Max and that he'd think of her as being monstrous.

"You startled me there, Sam. Please don't do that." Max stated calmly. The Sylveon was still a little on edge but once she saw that Max wasn't making a fuss of the situation. Max noticed this almost mirror like behaviour.

Max raised his right-hand a little, Sam lifting her left out of habit.

"That's cute." Max complimented the Sylveon who was now staring at her own hand in bewilderment. The only way that Max could have done that is…

"Is you magic?" Sam asked with broken yet soft words. Max was still a little taken back by her talking but he was sure that he'd get used to talking. Max slowly picked up his pace, glad that Sam knew to follow.

"No. I just know what I'm doing." Max answered the Sylveon who was challenged by such lengthy words like 'doing.'

They both made their way to the lobby and out the main entrance. Max had to take Sam's hand while she gazed around at the world around her. Her eyes glanced over everything as if the world was anew and fresh from when she had last gone out. Max admired her sense of wonder but would've appreciated if Sam had waited until they were in the car first.

Max manoeuvred the utterly lost ribbon Pokémon around a corner and as Max had expected, Natasha was sulking, muzzle parked atop the car they had arrived in.

"Didn't do you much good, running away like that, did it?" Max commented as the brown fox lifted her glare to point it at the human.

"hmph." Was all Natasha could voice as she stared up to the large, beady eyed cretin that seemed too close to Max for Natasha's liking.

"We'll talk about this when we get home." Max commanded as the fox raised her arms exasperatedly. Her efforts were pushed aside until Max _wanted_ to deal with them? Unbelievable.

Everyone piled into the car in silence. Natasha and Max avoided eye contact as Sam sat behind the two while wishing for more eyes. The car pulled away in yet another, grim silence.


	13. Chapter 13 - A Little Lost In Life

**Sorry for the delay but I've been working on making 'Sinking Heart' into a comic that I think y'all will enjoy. As for updates, expect some slowing as my workload became a huge one. None the less, I remain alive and will not cease to punch out chapters.**

* * *

It's a wonder how the world goes on when there is disorder and destruction everywhere we turn. Let's start with the calm chaos before the storm. Today brought us to the lonely, cold Zorua who had left home.

* * *

The wind whistled and whipped through the arches of the massive structure that Zoe strode across. She had made her way away from her own home, crossed the city, and was now on her way over the spanning length of bridge that connected her town to that of Max's. If this didn't tell you enough then let it be made clear.

Zoe had run away from home to be with Max once more.

It was clear to the Zorua that her parents didn't want her contacting Max. The Zorua had been given a new phone, conveniently while she was out, preventing the young fox from transferring over Max's contact. The dark type had gutted the house trying to find the old device of hers but to no avail. She could only remember the first five digits of the number. The post-it (a backup for such an event) that also lay at the bottom of her dresser drawer was suddenly taking a vacation at an unknown destination as well.

Zoe clung onto her jacket, the cold evening air tore away at any warmth the Zorua had before. She had wrapped up well, but even with fur added into the mix the winter air did not let up in its battle to subdue the chilled vixen.

'Life _is_ like a box of chocolates, leave it on the table too long and someone else will have stolen all your favourites.'

Zoe's mind rushed with the idea of Max and Natasha being left on their own, the two cuddling up in the light glow of the living room as the bronze canine looked up to Max, passion raging in her eyes as the cow…

Zoe growled out, yelling a cry of pained frustration as the thought tore her up inside. How could that cow get to have Max? What did that pampered pooch deserve over the effort and struggles that Zoe had to go through to be with Max? Zoe tried so, so hard to hold onto the only man who had shown her compassion and it was all…

"…For nothing…"

Zoe felt the tides of air snatch up her words, carrying them away to where she would never get them back. Even her breaths felt robbed from the world. Everything about her was messed up. She was a leftover screw of the assembly that was the world.

The tears started to roll. Zoe sniffed as she tried to hold back the welling up emotional turmoil inside of her. Both the storm around in inside of her were tough to bare against. The vixen, however, pressed forth with the one goal that she had had since she could want to remember… but he wasn't there, she would need to find her.

* * *

"Right… almost…"

Max was helping Sam in the tough task of trying to butter a slice of bread. The Sylveon griped the knife in a clumsy fashion as she tried to carry over the small yellow blob without…

The butter hit the counter with a plop. The Sylveon sighed in dismay as the strange substance sat in a field of at least six other dollops of the fatty goo. It was frustrating to no end. No matter how she did it, her hands would always… jump.

"Oh… No problem. We'll just try again. Just like this…" Max demonstrated with his own well buttered bread as he gently and elegantly lifted a small amount of the butter onto the bread, Max having little difficult in doing so as he spread yet more onto his already copiously covered slice.

Sam scowled with determination as she stabbed at the tub of butter once more. The Sylveon held the knife with two hands as she brought it over, her getting halfway before the shaking started and she would…

"Easy, Girl." Max encouraged the Sylveon as she looked from the cutting implement to the awaiting slither of loaf. Sam took a calming breath. The shaking lightened up. She was so close. All she had to do was make it over to the…

Plop.

Sam just stared at, yet another, failed attempt. The Sylveon set down the knife as tears welled up in her eyes her body shivering as she thought about the consequence of failing. The pain and agony as Max would punch her right in her face. She braced herself.

Sam flinched. Her whole body tensing up as she was embraced by Max who had begun rubbing the confused creatures back. Sure, Max was somewhat uncomfortable pressing his neck into the Sylveon's cleavage but didn't care as Sam wrapped her ribbons around the slightly furred human. Yes, Max was now sporting a very light amount of orange fur thanks to a choice that he and Natasha had come to for the human to endure a specie change that had begun last night. It was a simple twice-a-day pill that would slowly bring Max to being more canine like. Max had always wanted to become an Arcanine. They were cool, sleek, strong, everything Max desired to be.

Of course, Sam was confused by the idea of such a change and Natasha just wished that she could check the progress of Max's transformation in a more intimate style, but still, the bronze fox kept on gazing from afar. Her tails surrounded her to cover her up as the house sat at a slightly below comfortable temperature. Max had woken up and decided, suddenly, that the world was a little warmer and so there Natasha sat, the winter breeze entering through a nearby window.

The Vulpix tucked herself in tighter, so much so that only her top half peeked out of the taught grasp of her tails. Natasha was browsing her phone, the usual social media nonsense, but the fox jumped as a large war cry left the kitchen.

"There you go! Terrific!" Max shouted as the joyous yips of a Sylveon joined in the celebrations. This annoyed Natasha to no end, the idea that Max made himself too busy to hang out with her or to comfort her delicate self was maddening. All the canine wanted was for it to be just them and no-one else. The warm flicker of the tele as Max held her close…

Natasha halted her thoughts. She didn't want to deal with what things _could_ be like. Those thoughts only made her hurt inside. As did the idea of Sam… perfect in every way that Natasha has strived to be. The bronze fox envied the Sylveon who was lead into their lives and outmatched Natasha at every element other than coordination, something that Natasha didn't pride herself too heavily on either so it was clear that the Sylveon was a problem for Natasha. It was a type of loathing that sat in the bottom of Natasha's heart and would sink into her intestines if she stopped trying to suck in her guts to look thinner than she really was.

"Hey, Natasha! Want some toast?" Max asked away as Sam proudly held her own slice on a shaky plate while carrying it through to the living room. The Sylveon sat opposite Natasha on the three seater. Max strode through to sit between both Pokémon, Sam instinctively curled up into Max's side to be with the one who'd helped her and Natasha had gone to giving the ribbon creature the evil eye.

Max, as usual, was ignorant of both behaviours as he lifted the tele remote to tune into some regular evening TV. The news flickered on with the usual murder mysteries that nobody truly cared about save for the dinner table gossipers, but for the sofa seated, it didn't amuse them in the slightest.

"What do we tomorrow?" Sam tried her hand at small talk, much to Max's amusement.

"Do you mean? What will we do tomorrow?" Max corrected, trying to slowly introduce the Sylveon into his native tongue, one correction at a time. Sam just felt annoyed at herself for not being able to properly convey any meaningful words. Despite this internal struggle, she still held endless optimism towards life.

"Well, We're out of bread, milk, and butter too. It sounds like it's going to have to be a trip to the supermarket." Max told. The Sylveon smiled and the bronze fox opposite finally looked a little livelier at the mention of going shopping.

"Wait… do you mean the town centre?" Natasha quickly spat out while Sam tried to figure out where the canine's regal tone had walked off to, the Sylveon tilting her head in response.

"Yeah. But don't get yourself hyped up. We're not going for five hours…" Max begrudgingly warned, reminded of the time a few days ago where they had gone out to buy a fire stone and came back with a wardrobes worth of clothing too.

"Aww… I just wanted to see if the new iPhone came out…" The vixen whined as she went into 'adowable cuddlwee' mode in an attempt to persuade Max, her cuteness mainly seen as she brought her head to sit on his shoulder. The Sylveon just sat there, clueless as to what a 'supermarket' was… is that where you buy super powers?

"Are you kidding me? That thing's like a light sabre! I'll stick to trying to get that wrist computer that's coming out, the device that _isn't_ a complete rip off…" Max argued, but to no avail. Natasha had suddenly realised that she'd managed to maintain contact with Max's shoulder for over ten seconds and so lost the conversation in favour of trying not to lick his neck like her right-side brain told her to… but it was a tempting offer.

"Yeah, yeah…" Natasha played off as uninterested as she took a deep breath (to try steal a whiff of Max, of course) and just started checking her nails to mask her anxiousness. She now had a vivid image in her head and really wanted to mount the saddle now…

* * *

"Please, I really want it!" Natasha whined by Max side as he walked past every clothing and designer shop there was. Max asserted his authority by lifting a small list once more.

"We leave with nothing more than is on this piece of paper." Max told as Natasha continued her ceaseless grovelling. Crowds of people watched as the bubbling fox was reduced to the behaviour of a child as she demanded her errands be done first.

Max turned to address the fox but realised something horrific for somebody in his position.

"We brought Sam… right?"

* * *

Sam was lost... she had been following Max but among the sea of other morphs and Pokémon and could no longer recognise anybody. She didn't panic though… it was weird as her height seemed to create a bubble around her as people diverted course… it was… cool. Sam had always thought that crowds were difficult as you had to play Frogger with all of the traffic but her intimidating size seemed to ward off any collisions. This was cool!

Sam tried to test her powers of tallness as she merely walked through the sea, it parting to grant her freedom. This was all so new to her.

"I try here!" Sam spoke to herself as she made her way into a fast food restaurant of the highest calibre, the huge yellow arch pulling her in. Of course, once she was in, the sea was gone for a smaller stream as Sam looked around at tables with people eating, conversing or using the estranged black bricks.

Curiosity caught the better of her as she brought a hand to knock at a wooden side wall of the nearest booth. This caught the family sitting there off guard as a tall, model worthy Sylveon casually used their booth to send a message.

It was a series of fast knocks with pauses and scratches as Sam tried talking in her own little language. Nobody responded though as none understood her. She sighed. An idea in her head had brewed that she wasn't the only one freed during the raids but no. The room paid her no heed as she was still left as one.

"Try another..." The Sylveon promised herself as she left the place to seek out the next shop. Yet again, she swam through the sea of people as she was stuck for choice on a shop to pick. It was an uphill battle but Sam was determined to find another…

There were others like her…

She didn't know what they looked like, how their voices sound or anything more that their identifying knock, but she was still determined to find another…


End file.
